


Shakedown Cruise

by UncleQuark



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleQuark/pseuds/UncleQuark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first adventure of the starship, Fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakedown Cruise

Shakedown Cruise

By

Barton Huskey

 

Prologue: Endings and beginnings

 

Captain’s Log, Stardate 2404.6 

Beasley, Jonathan Argo

 

Final Entry.

We are en route to Covalis, transporting the Grand Conjoiner, an artifact that is going to be used in the upcoming royal wedding between the Ligellan crown prince and the Covalian crown princess. 

The artifact doesn’t seem to like our warp engines, so we are taking the local trade routes. As we approach some of the traditional places for pirate activity, the full crew is on alert. All six of us. I have Ensigns Franklin and Poe watching for suspicious vessels and T’Kral and Kofir ready for emergencies in the sickbay and engineering. Lieutenant Iijima and I are both at ready on the bridge. 

The unification of these two worlds is highly controversial, with hot tempers on both sides, so I believe that some sort of hostile activity is likely. The two planets are joined by Spoke 3 of The Wheel, but they are unusually far from their transfer points, so there will be a couple days of travel in normal space, which leaves plenty of time for hostilities.

I haven’t told the crew, but this is going to be my final run. I have resigned my commission and bought a small parcel of land in Tahiti. I’m looking forward to building a grass hut. Here’s hoping that this final mission leaves some fond memories to live on.

 

“I’m reading three ships ahead, Captain,” said Ensign Franklin from the helm.

“Do they look hostile?” the captain asked her.

“They’re holding position just off our course, hiding behind a small asteroid.”

“That would be a yes. Ensign Poe, your assessment?”

The security officer looked up from his screen. “Energy signatures indicate that they are standard local merchant-class ships with moderate armament. We can take them.”

Lieutenant Iijima, from her place in the first officer’s chair, said calmly, “Hold course, Ensign Franklin. Shields up. Power to phasers.”

“Aye aye,” said the ensign. The barest moment later, she added, “They’re moving to intercept.”

“On screen,” said the captain, calmly.

The screen flicked on to reveal two of the heavy, stone-hulled local ships taking up positions on either side of the Argo’s flight path. A third ship moved between them on an intercept course. It bore signs of rough flying: several scars along its wings and a crunched-in panel on its nose.

Ensign Poe spoke up, “Incoming signal from the center ship. Audio only.”

Lieutenant Iijima said, “Put it through.”

A harsh, electronically disguised voice came over the intercom, “Federation ship, we will be taking your cargo. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded.”

Captain Beasley said, “I think that establishes their hostile intentions.”

Iijima snapped, “Red Alert! Battle stations!” 

“Target the engines on the lead ship,” ordered the captain. “Fire phasers at 75 percent.”

Two beams lashed out and struck the pirate ship. Its stone hull flickered with pink light as it dissipated the energy of the attack, but when the glow faded, there were two dark scores running down the hull and the ship’s course wavered drunkenly.

“They’ve taken heavy damage,” cheered Ensign Franklin.

The two remaining ships returned fire, but the rain of energy was easily absorbed by the Argo’s shields.

“Attacks repelled,” reported Ensign Poe. “Shields at 98 percent.”

A beep sounded on the security console, and Ensign Poe blurted, “I’m reading a massive energy spike, Captain. Off the charts.”

Lieutenant Iijima asked, “From where, Ensign?”

“From the asteroid.”

The captain said, “Let’s see it.”

The screen changed to show a giant block of stone that had begin to rotate, obviously under power, revealing a gaping hole running deep into its center.

“What’s that tunnel?” wondered Ensign Franklin.

“It’s a gun barrel,” said Ensign Poe.

“I agree,” said the captain.

They were correct, but too late. A massive blast of energy burst from the opening and engulfed the Argo. The ship rocked from the assault, and alarms sounded from every console on the bridge.

Ensign Poe read off, “Minor systems failures, shipwide. Shields at 15 percent.”

“Ensign Franklin, evasive maneuvers,” barked Captain Beasley. “Ensign Poe, can you scan that asteroid?”

The helmswoman’s fingers danced over her console and the Argo dodged the next round of incoming fire.

Ensign Poe said, “I’m not reading any energy now.”

“I figured,” replied Captain Beasley. “That thing is probably a one-shot wonder. Even so, we won’t last long with shields this low. Engineering.”

There was no response to his call.

After a second of silence, Lieutenant Iijima called, “Computer, what is the status of internal communications?”

“Communications systems offline.”

The image on the viewscreen whirled as Ensign Franklin evaded another burst of fire.

The captain sighed, “That tears it. They suckered us good with that cannon ship. Three to one, with no shields. Ensign Poe, do you remember your contingency orders?”

“Yes sir.”

“Transfer weapons to me and go.”

“Aye, Captain.” The security officer pushed a few buttons on his console and ran to the door.

“Lieutenant Iijima, go with him. Initiate evacuation procedures. Get all hands to the emergency shuttle.”

The lieutenant gulped. “Aye aye.”

The captain turned to Ensign Franklin, “Wanda, it’s down to you and me. Let’s keep ’em busy for a few minutes.”

“Yes sir.”

“And let’s see if the Argo can’t take a few of these bastards with her.”

* * *

Lieutenant Iijima followed Ensign Poe as the door whooshed shut behind him. They turned opposite directions on the corridor and she asked, “What does the captain have you doing?”

The beefy ensign’s honest face looked pained when he answered, “He told me to keep it secret.”

“From me?”

“You’ll have to ask him.”

Iijima gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m going to round up the others. Do whatever it is you’re doing and meet us at the shuttle.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“And, Lefty, try to be careful this time.”

***

The captain barked, “Wanda, take us hard to starboard. We’ll focus on that ship first.”

“Aye aye. Starboard it is.” Her fingers danced over her console and the ship executed a twisting leap that would have snapped all their necks if not for the inertial dampeners. Placing their target ship between themselves and the others, Franklin turned her nose to the target and finessed the thrusters to produce a graceful sideways slide along the side of their quarry.

The captain took the opportunity to place three full-powered phaser shots into the broad side of the pirate. The purple barrier crackled and was overwhelmed. Two gaping holes exploded in the hull of the enemy vessel. All the lights on the target ship went dead.

But the maneuver had lasted a hair too long and the last undamaged ship managed to target them with an energy cannon. The weakened shields fought to absorb the blast, but the Argo rocked violently under the attack. Ensign Franklin was thrown from her seat and the world went dark.

***

 

A violent tremor rocked the ship and threw Lieutenant Iijima to the floor. She shook her head to clear her spinning eyes, thinking that she had been struck blind until the emergency lights kicked in and magically restored her vision. She walked her hands up the wall until she reached her feet. Then, with one hand against the wall, for safety she told herself, not for balance, Iijima ran the rest of the way to sickbay.

Doctor T’Kral was standing next to her operating table with a set of instruments ready on a tray beside her. She looked over Lieutenant Iijima from head to toe as she stepped through the door.

“I do not see any injury.”

Another explosion rocked the ship, knocking them both off their feet. As they crawled slowly back up, the lieutenant said, “I’m not incoming, you’re outgoing. We’re evacuating the ship.”

“Very well. I will need my emergency supplies.”

“Gather what you need. You have one minute.”

T’Kral opened a storage bay and pulled out a bag. “This will suffice.”

Iijima stepped into the doorway. “Good. Meet me at the shuttle. I’m going to engineering for Kofir.

***

In the dim red glow of the emergency lights, Wanda climbed back into her chair. The captain had bought a few seconds, holding the other ships back with wildly fired phaser bursts.

Checking her readouts, the helmswoman didn’t she how she was going to get them out of this. Their one advantage was the dead pirate ship beneath them. With the shields down near zero, it was the only thing standing between the Argo and two sets of energy cannons.

But the pirates knew that too. The lead ship, the one with the scrunched-in nose, had apparently repaired the damage to its engines and rejoined its friend. The two of them were inching around from opposite directions, looking for a chance to pick off the Federation ship. Even as Wanda took her seat, one darted forward with a rapid blast of cannon fire. The ensign whisked her ship out of the way and the captain returned fire with the phasers.

Both shots missed but it was only a matter of time. “And we can’t afford to make a single mistake,” mused the helmswoman.

“Ensign,” said the captain, “here are your new orders.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Transfer your controls to me and join the others at the shuttle.”

“But, sir!”

“Wanda, I have a plan, but I need to buy a few minutes for the shuttle to get away.”

“Whatever it is, I can do it, sir.”

“Get out of here, Ensign. That’s an order.”

Wanda gulped, “Yes, sir,” and she headed for the door.

***

When Iijima reached engineering, Kofir was pounding on a panel with a giant wrench. The engineer seemed absorbed in some sort of a sing-song conversation with the ailing engines but looked up at the sound of the door, unsurprised to see the lieutenant.

 

The bridge calls for power and the shields say no.

Can it be that it is time to go?

 

Iijima asked, “What rhymes with ‘evacuation’?”

 

That’s an excellent riddle.

There’s really very little.

 

“Let’s get to the shittle. Shuttle. Whatever.”

When the door opened, Ensign Poe was outside, in his left hand, curled to his chest for safety, he carried a bulky, glowing, stone carving.

Iijima nodded in understanding, “Mystery mission accomplished?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

Another tremor, worse than any of the others, shook the ship and tumbled the three like dice in a cup.

“Shuttle. Hurry,” barked Iijima.

The three officers raced down the corridor. 

 

They were halfway there when the worst impact yet shook the ship. Several lights shorted out and a large panel directly over the engineer’s head fell from the ceiling. With no hesitation, Ensign Poe threw his whole weight into Kofir’s back. The engineer was thrown clear and the heavy panel that would have landed squarely on Kofir’s head fell instead onto the ensign’s legs, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

Iijima shouted, “Dammit, Lefty, I told you to be careful!” She ran to one end of the wreckage and struggled to move it.

“Kofir, get that end!”

Together, the two managed to drag the panel off their friend. Kofir put an arm under the young man’s shoulders and lifted him to his feet, the ensign still clutching his stone prize.

The engineer whispered to the dazed young man,

 

My beloved home

Has betrayed my affection.

Let’s abandon ship.

 

The three continued to the shuttle where the doctor waited in the open doorway. She took one look at the security officer being half carried by the engineer. In the tone of detached disapproval only possible for a Vulcan she asked, “Again?”

Iijima answered, “He probably saved Kofir’s life.”

The doctor replied, “That is consistent with his pattern.” The doctor remained unmoved by Lefty’s heroism, but she reached into her bag for supplies to treat his injury.

 

A moment later, the shuttle doors whooshed open and Ensign Franklin swept in. “Everyone here? Good.” 

Lieutenant Iijima asked, “Where’s the captain?”

“He said he had to buy us a few minutes.”

Iijima looked suspicious, “That doesn’t sound good. Let’s get this thing moving.”

The helmswoman wove her way through the awkwardly assembled crew to the vacant pilot’s position. Lieutenant Iijima followed her and took the copilot’s chair. She tweaked the comm. button.

“Captain, we’re all waiting in the shuttle. When were you planning to join us?”

“Good, you’re there,” came the captain’s voice over the ship’s loudspeaker. “Launch the shuttle and I’ll cover your escape.”

“Not a chance. I’m going to have Kofir beam you here.”

“You’ll never get away without cover. I’m jamming the transporter signal. And you won’t have time to work around it. 

“Dammit, Captain. . .”

“Go! The shields will be gone in another minute. Also, I’ve activated the autodestruct. The Argo will be history in eight minutes.”

Iijima cut the comm, “Take us out of here, Ensign, but don’t go too far.” She turned to Kofir, “I don’t care what the captain said, work on that transporter.”

Wanda detached the docking clamps and initiated power to the engines. “Ready for separation, Lieutenant.”

Iijima turned back to the comm, “We’re ready to separate. Lower the shields. And let us take you with us.”

“Shields will drop in ten seconds. Get out of here, Mieko. That’s an order.”

Iijima shook her head in negation of the order, but turned to the helmswoman and said, “Commence separation.”

The shuttle left its docking station and careened through the debris-strewn local space, spinning and dodging madly at maximum speed. Behind them, the captain set a covering barrage of phaser fire. The crewpeople craned their necks toward the ceiling as if they would be able to see an incoming energy beam. None came. The shields danced with colors as they pushed off assorted flotsam, but there was no starburst from incoming fire. After a moment, the shields stopped sparkling and they realized that they were clear of the fire zone. On screen, the remaining two enemy vessels were still engaged with the Argo. 

Wanda asked, “Proceed to the transfer point, Lieutenant?”

Iijima answered, “Not a chance. All stop.” She turned to the engineer, “Let me know when you have that transport, Kofir.”

Without looking up from the engineering console, Kofir answered, 

 

I can defeat the jamming, but not the shields

Unless he drops them, his fate is sealed.

 

The two pirate ships edged closer to the Argo. A good ways away, the mysterious fourth ship lurked, unmoving. From this angle they could see the design clearly. It was a model none of the crew had seen before, basically a big gun barrel with two small engines. Of course it had the same bulky stone hull as all the ships in this sector. This unknown vessel had delivered the death knell to the Argo, but now it floated, aimless and dark. Apparently spent.

Lieutenant Iijima had been studying the screen, all business, as usual. “Captain, the cargo bay doors are open!”

“Yes. I opened them.”

“They’ll be able to get into the ship!” shouted the lieutenant.

From the floor, the doctor spoke, “Very logical. With only one completely functional ship they can’t chase us and board the Argo at the same time.”

“Exactly, Doctor T’Kral. And the interior doors are sealed. They won’t be able to get to any of our technology before the self-destruct goes off.”

Iijima piped up, “But they’ll get the artifact.”

“Well, sort of,” answered the captain. “Whatever that damn thing does, it’s supposed to take all three parts to make it work. Now, the two capsules were way too big to escape with, but the keystone. . . . Lefty?”

Gritting his teeth against the doctor’s ministrations, Ensign Poe said, “Got it.” He reached behind his back and pulled out an intricately carved, lightly glowing stone figure in the form of a humanoid with two heads. If you tied a string around it, you could wear it as an amulet. Albeit, a big, bulky, ugly amulet.

Wanda said, “I didn’t even know there was a third piece.”

The captain continued, “Hopefully they don’t either. You need to be far, far away before they realize they’ve got themselves a couple of useless tons of stone. Go. Now.” With those last words he darted the Argo out of the shelter of the dead ship and fired a burst of phaser shots on the crunched-nosed lead pirate.

The snubnosed vessel avoided the attack and returned fire with one burst from its energy cannon. The last vestige of the Argo’s shields flared wanly, but the blast penetrated. The shuttle crew watched in horror as the bridge of the Argo exploded in a ball of fire.

“No!” shouted Wanda.

“Life signs!” said Iijima. “Are there any life signs?”

Kofir studied the shuttle’s readouts for a careful moment before answering,

 

There are none.

He is gone.

 

Now that the shields were down, one of the blocky, stone-age spaceships, the undamaged one, aimed a tractor beam into the cargo bay and extracted half of the Grand Conjoiner from the dying Argo. The shuttle crew watched helplessly as the giant stone chair, like an ancient king’s throne was swallowed into her hold.

A warning beep sounded at Lieutenant Iijima’s station and the view abruptly changed to show three more local ships, approaching fast.

Ensign Franklin said, “Incoming vessels from the direction of Spoke 1, Lieutenant. Not official vessels from either Ligellia or Covalis. Do you think they’re friends of these guys?” 

“I doubt these guys have any friends. I think we may have two gangs of pirates. Stay alert.” 

In support of her words, the leader of the newcomers fired energy cannons on the offloading pirate. The stone hull of the pirate ship took on a purple glow, dissipating the energy blast, but an ugly black mark showed it had taken some damage. The pirate returned fire, doing similar damage to its attacker, but began to retreat, slowly, from the three newcomers. The leader pressed the attack, following the retreating vessel with weapons blazing. The second newcomer nosed toward the Argo’s gaping cargo bay and the third took an aggressive position behind the leader.

“Get us out of here, Ensign; but slowly. I want to see how this comes out.”

The two aggressors closed on the retreating pirate, firing a rapid volley of energy blasts. Black patches appeared where the beams struck and the purple corona developed some inefficient-looking yellow crackling around the scars.

In the cannon ship, the lights came on. The dead ship arose. It whirled around and fired a single burst into the leader of the newcomers. The purple flare was blinding, but was eclipsed immediately by yellow as the targeted ship exploded its guts into space. 

The blast blew back to engulf the next ship in line. That ship wasn’t destroyed, but was blown off its aggressive course, and seemed sluggish as it maneuvered into a more defensive posture. The cannon ship went dark again, and the pirate ship with its booty continued to retreat.

“That blast was about a quarter as powerful as the one they hit us with,” said Wanda. “I guess it takes a while to recharge,” 

The second throne floated on a tractor beam out of Argo’s bay and into a waiting door on the newcomer’s ship. 

“We’ve just been scanned,” reported Iijima. “I guess they’ve started to wonder about item number three. I think it’s time for us to go, Ensign.”

“Aye, sir.” The shuttle leapt to full speed, pursued by both of the relatively undamaged pirate ships.

“We’ve got ’em, Lieutenant. They can’t make up the lead we have.”

The pursuers seemed to come to the same conclusion, and they veered off to rejoin what remained of their little fleets. There was no more firing. The surviving ships cautiously edged away from one another, each little fleet carrying one piece of the artifact.

“We’ll soon be safe on Covalis,” said the Lieutenant.

“Yeah, but without their Grand Conjoiner,” answered Ensign Poe, despondently.

“Or the captain,” said Wanda.

Behind them, the Argo died in a great golden explosion, as her crew and her killers fled in different directions.

From the floor, Ensign Poe muttered, “We’ll be back, and we’ll get ’em, Captain.”

 

Captain’s Log, Stardate 2404.9 

Barton, Charles Starbase 2

[Excerpt]

. . . The message from Star Fleet Command took me by surprise, but I can see that I should have known it all along. There were any number of clues in Lieutenant Commander Nog’s behavior. He always plays things close to the vest, and I have always suspected that I’m usually happier not knowing what he’s up to, but, clearly, I should have wondered about a few of his secrets. At least now I know why he was always so eager to take the shuttle runs to the asteroid outposts.

I have scheduled a meeting with the Lieutenant Commander at 0900 this morning. I’m going to lose a good supply officer today.

 

At 0859, Captain Barton ran through the message on his reader one more time, to refresh his irritation. His eyes and lips set into a hard mask as the door whisked open, and Lieutenant Commander Nog strode briskly into the office.

The crisply uniformed young Ferengi snapped to attention in front of his commanding officer’s desk, stretching to his full 155 centimeters. “Lieutenant Commander Nog, reporting as ordered, sir.”

Somehow, Nog’s posture always seemed a little straighter than anyone else’s and the lines of his uniform always looked just a little more crisp. Captain Barton lifted his eyes from the reader and looked over his officer for a moment without speaking. Strangers would be looking at him, soon. Judging him. Would they see, as Barton always had, the signs of pride in a fine officer, or would they see a hopped-up Ferengi putting on airs? And who was right? No way to know, until it happened. 

The captain remembered the purpose of today’s meeting and came to a stiff parade rest in front of the Lieutenant Commander. He directed a steely gaze down into his subordinate’s eyes.

“Mister Nog, are you happy as a Star Fleet supply officer?”

Nog braced, surprise at the captain’s tone plain on his face. If it were possible, he was standing even straighter. “Aye aye, sir. Of course, sir,” he replied nervously.

“A big part of your life has been invested in it; am I correct?”

“You are correct, sir.”

“You have been the supply chief on Starbase 2 for three years, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“In that time, I have given you no less than 5 commendations for excellence.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It was common knowledge among the crew at Starbase 6 that Commander Kural rubber-stamped anything you said for the last two years of your tour.”

Despite the Captain’s tone, Nog started to feel that this interview was in comfortable territory, “He seems to have learned a few things, sir. He’s doing alright on his own now.”

“You are talking about a superior officer, Mister Nog.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Barton continued, “You have also developed quite a reputation for playing fast and loose with regulations, have you not, Mister Nog?”

Nog shifted nervously from foot to foot, “I always stay within the regulations, sir.”

“Really?”

“Scrupulously.”

“So you can think of no breaches of protocol that you want to tell me about?”

Captain Barton imagined he could see the wheels spinning in the young lieutenant commander’s head until he finally answered uncertainly, “No, sir?”

The captain waved his viewer, “I have here a message from Star Fleet Command. Someone there finally noticed a little discrepancy in their paperwork. Specifically, it was in the applications for deep space exploration ships. I believe you applied for all of those postings, Lieutenant Commander?”

Nog winced. “Yes, sir. For the last three years.”

“Interestingly, I was not aware of that fact until today. Are you aware that I am your commanding officer, Mister Nog?”

“Of course I am, sir.”

“Oh, yes, of course you are. That was the discrepancy. I was listed as your commanding officer, but not as your recommending officer. Captain Kural hasn’t been your commanding officer for three years, but the file hadn’t been updated.”

“Sir,” Nog gulped, “I applied three years ago, sir. Before I had reported for duty here. I did have a valid recommendation from Captain Kural. I’m sorry you weren’t informed. There was a notation in my personnel file.”

“Yes, there was a note buried in there. I found it this morning. You didn’t see any need to highlight it for my attention? Or to let me know you had applied? Or that you were applying again?”

“Chances were pretty remote that I’d be offered anything,” Nog answered weakly. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“But you did renew your application three times. And you did make sure your shuttle command time was updated each time. But not your recommending officer.”

Nog gulped, “Yes, sir. The regulations allow for three renewals, sir. Next year I would have had to ask you.”

“And that renewal policy doesn’t require you to report changes in your assignment?”

“It’s kind of a gray area, sir.” 

“So, one foot was planted just barely within regs, is that it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Balancing for all you’re worth?”

“I hope so, sir. I certainly meant no disrespect, Captain.”

“We’ll set aside the question of disrespect for the moment, Lieutenant Commander Nog. But it looks as if, sometime in the past three years, you should have worried me. Fleet Command has discovered this discrepancy, and now dealing with it has become my problem. By the way, I would happily have recommended you.” 

Nog gulped, “Umm, thank you, sir.”

“As you know, Captain Barton continued, “you were not selected for any of the exploration ships launched in the last three years. So your actions are pretty much moot. And you can relax. There are no more launches scheduled in the immediate future.”

Nog sagged a little.

“Starfleet’s lawyers concur with you that your actions were probably legal. Unusual and underhanded, but legal. So Fleet Command leaves it up to me to discourage this sort of thing from happening again.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Command did have one suggestion. Would you like to hear it?”

“Of course, sir.”

“They suggested hard labor, very far away. They recommend that I transfer you to a little ship that’s going to a nowhere sector, to do local trade assistance and piracy prevention. If you were assigned to duty on a remote assignment like that, do you think you might have less opportunity to cause problems at the central office?”

“Umm, maybe, sir.”

Captain Barton finally let loose the grin he had been suppressing, “As it happens, the only opening on that ship is for her new commanding officer. Star Fleet has decided the job calls for a real tightrope walker. And since you have demonstrated some talent in that area, they’ve decided that you’ll do.”

“Sir?”

“Congratulations, on your first command, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Really, sir?”

“Really. The Argo, which was working that sector, was damaged in a pirate raid and she had to be destroyed. Her replacement will be arriving soon. Your new assignment is far away from Star Fleet, but only about sixteen hours from here. You will be in command of the former crew of the Argo, who will be arriving in their emergency shuttle, tomorrow. All hands except the captain will be staying on. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Is that all you needed, sir?”

“No, there is one more area where you are out of compliance with regulations, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Sir?”

“By regulation, the captain of a Scout class vessel must be at least a full commander. Since Star Fleet Command specified a tightrope walker, I guess I’d better help you to keep your balance.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a black collar pip.

The captain smiled as he attached the pip to Nog’s collar, then he stepped back and gave a smart salute, which was smartly returned. “Congratulations, Commander. Now let’s go show it off.”

The door whisked open at their approach, to raucous music and a cloud of confetti. The supply crew, lined up at either side of the door, applauded their newest commander.

 

Chapter 1 Meetings

 

Captain’s Log, Stardate 2404.10

Nog Fortune

Preliminary

 

My new ship and my new crew should be arriving soon. It may be premature to make Captain’s Logs, since neither one is here yet, but I want to record the work I have done already. I have read some histories of the Wheel and all of Captain Beasley’s logs. Very dry reading until I have faces to go with the names. Now I have a chance to get some more personal information. A trade ship that does business on the Wheel is docked at the Starbase for refueling and refitting. A Klingon ship, the Ravenhawk. Maybe I can get some insights from her captain.

 

To Nog’s surprise, the crowd at the station bar spilled out the door. He was intimately familiar with the docking schedule and didn’t think there were that many visitors on board. Something was definitely happening inside, though. One disadvantage of his height, or lack thereof, was that he could not see over the heads of crowds.

He had learned, however, to use his stature to advantage in forcing his way through those crowds. Taller humans didn’t even notice him until they had already moved away from his gentle nudge. He murmured a perfunctory stream of apologies, but he didn’t stop moving. 

Once he was in, it became apparent that the crowd seen from the outside was an illusion, caused by a party of maybe ten Klingons in the center of the bar. They had pulled together several tables and were perched there, bickering and quaffing drinks from large metal mugs. The rest of the patrons gave them a wide berth and squeezed into seats at the edges of the establishment. The more prudent ones had dragged their tables nearer to the door, all the better to beat a hasty exit. The Klingons were taking full advantage of the extra room, sprawled out around their tables, singing and waving their mugs in the air.

The captain was easy to spot in a place of honor at the head table. 

Nog stepped through the invisible buffer of empty space and approached him. The drunken Klingons let him stand there a few moments, not seeming to notice him, so he cleared his throat and spoke. “You’re drinking Romulan ale? You need to try the Blood of Victory.”

The captain turned a lazy eye to him. “Bah,” he scoffed. “In a Federation bar? I am not that daring.”

His crew gave a hearty laugh and clanged their mugs together.

“Don’t be so quick to judge,” said Nog. “I got the recipe from my Uncle Quark and I procured the ingredients myself. Even the, um, unusual ones.”

The Klingon captain sat up a little straighter and treated Nog to an appraising one-eyed stare, “The recipe from Quark’s bar? That is very drinkable. The ones here are as good?”

“Maybe not quite as good. But the bartender here is pretty talented.”

The captain nodded and made a gesture to the crewman to his right who jumped up and headed toward the bar.

“What do you want, little Ferengi, in exchange for this valuable information?”

“Captain Kharblek, My name is Commander Nog. I am going to be captain of a Federation ship in The Wheel sector. I understand you have flown there and I was hoping you might have some insights about the place.”

For the first time, Kharblek focused both his eyes clearly on Nog. The young Ferengi began to suspect that he was not as drunk as he appeared.

“You are wanting information, but what kind?” The Klingon’s eyes swept over Nog from head to toe. “A Ferengi, so you are a tradesman. But you wear the uniform of a warrior. You are a mystery.” His crew laughed derisively.

“In other words,” thought Nog, “you’re wondering what I’m setting you up for.” Out loud he replied, “A Klingon warrior who flies a merchant ship. Maybe I am not the only mystery here.”

The assembled Klingons fell suddenly silent and glared balefully at Nog.

Kharblek’s voice took on an ominous tone. “Does the Ferengi question the honor of my profession?”

Nog stood straighter. “Not at all,” he answered clearly. “As a Ferengi, I am the first to say that trade is not for the faint of heart.”

The tense silence continued as the Klingon crew sat on edge waiting to see which way their captain would jump. 

The impasse was broken a moment later, when their crewmate returned to the table bearing a tray full of viscous, red drinks. Kharblek laughed heartily with a sudden inspiration. “Well, Ferengi warrior, perhaps you insult me, perhaps not. I know how I will decide.” He grabbed a glass off the tray and tossed it back in a single gulp.

The Klingon’s face twisted in a rictus of pain. He fell back in his chair, drew in a rasping breath and gasped, “Almost as good as Quark’s! Ahh ha ha!” 

The crew gave a shout and quickly emptied the tray of glasses. 

The captain opened his arms expansively to Nog. Voice still a little raspy, he said, “Come, little warrior, join us. Drink. And I will tell you of The Wheel.”

 

Captain’s Log, Stardate 2404.11

Nog Fortune

 

The crew arrived today, by shuttle. They are holding services for their old captain tomorrow morning. I managed to squeeze it into Observation Room H, the room with the best view. Part of me feels like I should attend, but I think I will leave them to it. I have scheduled our first meeting/inspection on Observation Deck C shortly afterwards. I expect the transition to be most difficult with my first officer, so I’ll be having a separate meeting with her, first.

 

Fresh from the service, still in her dress uniform, Lieutenant Iijima stepped into the little office that Nog had reserved as a temporary base of operations. The Ferengi was seated at a neatly organized table, reading from a console. Something about him looked crisp and new, like he’d just come out of a replicator. She looked for a moment but could not see any particular thing that produced that effect. Realizing she’d been staring, she snapped to attention and said, “Lieutenant Iijima Mieko, reporting for duty.”

The Ferengi replied, “Have a seat, Lieutenant.”

The lieutenant felt herself a beat slow in obeying his order. His squeaky voice was so fixating that it took a second to refocus on what it had actually said. She was going to have to get over that. She hastened to a chair.

The little commander said, “I don’t know what expectations you had, so I’ll just state this up front. You were not promoted to command of the Fortune, because she is a bigger ship than the Argo, and regulations require that she be captained by a full commander. Putting you in command would have meant skipping you over the rank of lieutenant commander. Nothing against you, but Star Fleet Command didn’t think that was warranted.”

There was another brief pause before she replied, “That’s. . . alright, sir.”

“Until this last incident, your tour was too quiet to earn you the attention you would need for promotion. I have studied your records and have concluded that you deserve to be promoted immediately to Lieutenant Commander. That way, if anything should happen to me, you would be the logical person to step into my shoes.”

Again, it took an extra second before she processed his meaning. She stammered, “Thank you, sir.” 

“However, Command insists that before I officially recommend your promotion, I have to personally supervise you for at least a week. I tell you this so you’ll know you are under observation, I fully intend to give the promotion. Just don’t screw up.”

“Understood.”

The Ferengi was looking at her as if to be sure she really did understand. Dammit, she had to focus. He was the one talking like a six year old with a sore throat; why did she feel like the slow one in this conversation? She sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

After a moment, he continued, “Now, brief me on the situation you left behind. In your opinion, Lieutenant, who were those pirates and why did they want the artifact you were carrying?”

Mieko shook her head and answered. “First, some background. Covalis and Ligellia have been in a mostly cold war for centuries.”

“Yes,” said Nog, “I’ve read the briefings.”

Iijima continued, “Apparently that wasn’t always the case. Historically, they used to get along. And, lately, the royal families have been trying to reunite them.” 

“I’ve read that. Covalis has a crown prince and Ligellia has a crown princess. Their parents have actually been planning to marry them off for the past fifteen years.”

“Correct.”

“And how does this artifact fit into the picture?” 

“The Grand Conjoiner was supposedly used in prehistory to bind the two cultures together. The mythology around it says that it gave the leaders some kind of telepathic bond with the people. It was lost a few hundred years ago, when some religious group stole it, leaving behind a huge civil war. There’s a prophecy that the Conjoiner would be rediscovered when the time was right to reunite the peoples.”

“And it was just rediscovered?”

“Yes, Captain. In an asteroid field between the two planets.”

“And is the time right?” Nog squeaked. He obviously thought it was a sarcastic drawl.

“Almost freakishly so. There’s an anomaly known as the Vanished Ones’ Torch. Once every three hundred years, it flares for about two weeks and is visible from both planets. The Conjoiner was discovered and the Torch was flaring just as the prince and princess were coming of age. The royal families took it as an omen and decided this would be the perfect time for a wedding. As a favor, we were transporting the Conjoiner to the wedding site.”

“And who is not wild about the idea of a royal wedding?”

“Both planets seem equally conflicted. Big speeches both pro and con, riots in the streets, brother fighting brother, you know the drill.”

“But I’m guessing the Grand Conjoiner came along and changed all that. Now everyone is just wild for the happy couple.”

Iijima chuckled grimly. “In a word, no. The whole thing has just taken on a religious feel. Arguments in cafes have escalated to knife fights. Religious fanatics on both sides have seen their churches grow exponentially. I think that’s who our pirates were: zealots with spaceships.”

“Covallian or Ligellan?”

“Probably one band of each, or they would have gotten together.”

“And how would you go about finding them?”

“I wish I knew, Captain. I wish I knew.”

That’s enough for now, Lieutenant. It’s time for me to meet the rest of the crew. 

“Yes, sir.”

“There’s just one more thing. You’ll need to enter a credit of 5,000 Ligellian ducats into the ship’s treasury log. I sold that artifact of Ensign Poe’s to Kharblek, the captain of the Ravenhawk.”

***

Observation Deck C was a cramped, little room with a big window. Six plastic chairs were bolted to the floor such that a small group of dedicated observers could sit with their faces practically pressed to the glass and look into the endless starry night outside. It was hard to imagine why they would want to. The stars were nice enough, but the view was marred in the lower left-hand corner by an outthrust arm of the station and an empty docking clamp. It was not the most popular room on the station for stargazing.

Milling aimlessly about in the space behind the chairs, T’Kral, Kofir, Wanda, and Lefty were not really aware of the view anyway. A little stiff and unconsciously careful in their dress uniforms, none was even looking at the window. The service for the captain, held in a much nicer, flower-bedecked observation room on the other side of the station, had been brief but heartfelt. Now, the crew felt they had nothing left to say to each other. They exchanged a few pleasantries, but mostly they were all lost in their own memories. When the door whooshed open, it didn’t interrupt anything.

Lieutenant Iijima strode into the room and took a position next to the doorway. The crew knew her well, and could all see that she was furious about something, but she said simply, “He’s coming. Attention!”

The crew quickly formed a line with their backs against the chairs. Their new captain entered the room. Lieutenant Iijima spoke in a parade ground voice that boomed in the small room, “Commander Nog, allow me to present the crew of the Argo.”

By now they had all heard he was a Ferengi, but they had not been able to imagine what that meant. He stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying them and they studied him right back.

The first thing they noticed was that he was tiny. Even standing next to Lieutenant Iijima, not a giant, herself, he looked almost like a doll. 

The unreal quality was carried further by his uniform. No one could point to any one feature that was different from theirs, but somehow he looked too perfect. Flashy. Together with the self-satisfied look on his face, the effect was of a freshly molded action toy.

The effect was ruined, somewhat, when he opened his mouth to speak, by the sight of his stained and crooked teeth. It was spoiled even further when his voice came out in a tone that was somehow both whiny and rasping, “Thank you, Lieutenant. Introduce me.”

“Yes, Captain.” Iijima stepped with the Ferengi to the head of the line. “This is Lieutenant T’Kral, our ship’s doctor.”

In the same horrible, screechy voice, Nog said, “I understand you come to us directly from the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“That is correct, sir,” said the doctor.

“And you’re doing medical research on the various peoples on the Wheel.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve duplicated the medical and research equipment you had on the Argo and I’ve got a list of potential upgrades. You’ll have to look it over and let me know what you’d like.” He sounded youthful and conspiratorial when he said that, like a teenage boy plotting a prank.

“I will be pleased to.” T’Kral responded.

They moved down the line. Iijima said, “Our chief engineer, Lieutenant Kofir.”

“Ahh, yes, Kofir,” said Nog, “I’ve never worked with an Ovidian.”

The engineer responded, 

 

I can’t really claim to be angry

since I’ve never met a Ferengi.

 

Nog laughed, “I’m ahead of you there. I have met Ovidians before. My Uncle Quark’s establishment catered to people from all over the galaxy. My gang of children were not very polite. When we encountered Ovidians we used to interrupt their rhymes.”

 

That would certainly be disconcerting

You probably set some heads to hurting

 

The Ferengi chuckled, “My apologies to your entire species for a misspent childhood. Meanwhile, I may have specific, unrelated apologies to make to you. I have requisitioned upgrades to the new ship’s sensors, shields, and weapons. I’m afraid your next two days will be extremely busy while you supervise the installation.”

Kofir smiled,

 

My new captain is too kind.

The pleasure will be all mine.

 

Nog and Iijima moved down the line. Iijima gestured to the next officer waiting. “Ensign Wanda Franklin. She’s our primary helmsman. A real hotshot pilot.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ensign. Remind me to compare maneuvers with you sometime. My Uncle Quark is a smuggler. He taught me a few things you may not have seen.” The Ferengi laughed quietly to himself at some favorite memory. It came out a high-pitched, wheezy cackle.

Ensign Franklin almost broke into hysterical giggles at the laugh, but she managed to hold it together and squeeze out a tight-lipped, “Yes, sir.”

Iijima stepped quickly onward, bringing the captain with her. “Ensign Nathan Poe.”

“Ah, yes, Ensign Poe. I have the paperwork for a commendation for you, but I have run into a small glitch delivering it. Because your heroism in rescuing Lieutenant Kofir occurred under Captain Beasley’s command, I am having the commendation issued posthumously by him and attached to his final log. That is taking longer than expected. It should be done by the end of the day.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The Ferengi took a step back and addressed the whole crew, “Starting immediately after this briefing, you will have two days aboard this station before we head back to The Wheel sector. I plan to catch each of you for a brief meeting sometime before we get underway. It will be a busy two days. Especially for you, Lieutenant Kofir. I will have assignments for all of you before takeoff. In your spare time, I expect everyone to familiarize yourselves with the new ship. I don’t want any confusion once we’re underway, because our job is going to be tough enough without it.”

Nog’s attention was grabbed by something over the crew’s heads. “Just in time,” he croaked. “You may have been wondering why I had you meet in this horrible room.” He pointed to the window. “If you turn around, you will see why.”

The crew turned to look out the window. A starship buzzed the observation window on the way to the docking clamps. She was shiny and new and just a little bigger than the Argo. She was a newer design, with more of a diamond shape to her saucer and a jaunty angle to her nacelle struts.

The pilot turned her smartly and actuated the docking clamps. The ship floated there, pristine and white and full of promise. 

“That is the Starship, Fortune, your new home.”

The crew decided that Observation Deck C had the best view on the station.

The Ferengi called them back to attention and put on a look that he obviously thought looked sad, but to the assembled crew mostly looked smug. “I would like to give you a longer leave after the death of your captain, but we have a purpose that will not wait. With his last few orders aboard the Argo, Captain Beasley set a plan in motion. If we act quickly, we can complete it. Although your former captain is gone, our first priority will be to finish the mission he started. You are all dismissed.”

***

 

First Officer’s log, Stardate 2404.11

Iijima, Mieko Fortune

 

Our new captain is a liar. A bad one. A bad Ferengi liar. I didn’t even know we had any Ferengi in Starfleet! I looked up his records, and he doesn’t even have any real flight experience. He’s been a supply officer for six years! I guess we’ll see how much he knows about running a crew when the chips come down.

 

The door opened to her hail and Mieko strode into the commander’s office. Nog glanced up from his console and his eyes widened slightly at her aggressive demeanor. She’d had an hour to digest his last pronouncement, and her first flash of indignation had been replaced by a hard, cold rage. 

“Permission to speak freely, Commander?”

“Of course.” replied the Ferengi blandly.

In the face of his calm, Mieko took a moment to decide how to formulate her anger. Finally, she settled on a question, “How could you tell the crew you were carrying out the captain’s plan?”

“Because I am.”

“By giving away the artifact he died to protect?”

“Precisely, Lieutenant.”

The blatant falsity of that statement pushed Mieko back to a boiling rage. To contain it, she slipped into a clipped, military discipline. “If my captain would be so good as to explain his reasoning.”

Nog answered with a question. “Why do you think Captain Beasley kept the artifact in the first place?”

Iijima answered readily, “To keep those bastard pirates from having it.”

The commander shook his head. “You’re thinking backwards. You don’t build a trade empire by worrying about what you lost yesterday. Focus on what you can make today.”

“Is that a Ferengi Rule of Acquisition?”

To himself, Nog thought, “Number 627,” He answered her out loud with a wheezy chuckle, “People’s eyes tend to glaze over when I recite the Rules of Acquisition. That’s a quote from my Uncle Quark.”

“And I suppose he has a trade empire?”

“A moderate one, yes,” Nog replied. “Now think forward. What would your captain have planned to do with the artifact?”

Lieutenant Iijima considered for a moment and, despite herself, she began to see the outlines of a plan. “He would have used it as a lure to draw out the pirates who have the other pieces?”

“Good.”

“So you sold it to the Klingon as bait in a trap?”

“Exactly.”

“So is he your accomplice or your dupe?”

“I didn’t exactly share my plan with him, but he’s not an idiot.”

Mieko’s almond eyes narrowed in consideration, “That seems rather risky.”

“Maybe. If we’re going to pull this off, we’re going to have to be more than a little sneaky.”

“If you say so, Captain.”

The Ferengi stared at her for a moment, “Lieutenant, let me ask you a question. The last mission of the Argo has to be in your mind as rather a painful loss. Am I correct in thinking so?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Star Fleet is talking about it as if it were half a step above an accident. And your new captain is known for trading, not fighting. What does that say to you?”

Mieko didn’t have to consider for long, “Star Fleet Command wants to sweep it under the rug.”

Nog nodded, “They would certainly prefer that we move on to the next planet in the circuit and forget about the Argo. We should chalk it up as a loss, move on, and make damn sure we win the next one.”

Iijima set her jaw and muttered, “I can see that.”

“The interesting thing is, I don’t think your Captain Beasley saw it that way. The destruction of the Argo was a terrible setback, but I believe he laid plans to overcome that setback and complete the mission. Would you like to do that, Lieutenant?”

“Of course, sir.”

The Ferengi tapped the console he had been viewing. “I have just been reading our mission specifications. Are you familiar with them?”

Iijima recited, “We are expected to ‘use our best judgment to promote trade and maintain peace and stability in the sector.”

“Very good, Lieutenant. That gives us a certain amount of latitude. “My best judgment says that the best way to get peace and stability on these two planets, what are they called again?”

“Covalis and Ligellia.”

“Thank you. The best way to get peace on Covalis and Ligellia is to recover the Grand Conjoiner and spank the pirates who took it from us. What do you think about that, Lieutenant Iijima?”

“I agree with the sentiment.”

“But?” Nog prompted.

“What about Star Fleet Command?”

“Good question. It’s wise to consider the big picture and the long-term consequences. Command may not advocate this mission, but they haven’t forbidden it and they will not be unhappy when it’s done. It will be fine.”

“As long as we’re successful.”

“True. If we don’t succeed, I, as captain, will have some explaining to do. Are you in?”

Iijima thought for a moment. “You’re the captain,” she answered.

“Good,” said Nog. “You already have your defense ready. Fortune’s new sensors should be up and running tomorrow morning. The Ravenhawk is scheduled to depart at 1200. It would be a good idea to know exactly where she was going.”

“I’ll put Ensign Poe on it.”

“Thank you,” said Nog. “Oh, speaking of Ensign Poe, “I have to ask. Everyone refers to him as Lefty, but he’s not left handed.”

Iijima replied, “That’s right, you’re not from Earth. It comes from an old joke. ‘What do you call a klutz who juggles six knives with his right hand?’”

“Lefty. I get it. Is Ensign Poe a klutz?”

“No. That would be a bad trait in a security officer, wouldn’t it? In Lefty’s case, the joke would have to be, ‘What do you call a fireman who bashes through burning walls with his right shoulder?’”

“That’s not as funny. I had noticed that his injury reports tend to line up with commendations in his file.”

Iijima said, after some consideration, “Ensign Poe is very brave. I wish he could learn to be more careful.”

Commander Nog grinned that horrible, toothy grin. “They say pain can be a good teacher.”

“Maybe,” replied the lieutenant, “but it hasn’t worked so far.”

 

Captain’s log, Stardate 2404.11

Nog Fortune

 

That was more painful than I expected. In the past three years, I’d forgotten what it’s like to deal with a fresh batch of Federation types. I swear, there are subliminal messages in the training manuals at Star Fleet Academy and the crew have all been programmed to think Ferengi are idiots. Oh, well, at least the old method still works. If they think I’m stupid, fine, have them teach me. And then get them to lead themselves to where I need them to be.

 

As Nog entered the engine room he was greeted by a quiet crooning, punctuated by gentle metallic tapping sounds. He made his way in and found Kofir lying under a power coupling humming along to the sound of the engines and making small adjustments with a little iron mallet.

“Are you getting her tuned up?” he asked.

The engineer answered absently,

 

This vessel’s engines are quiet and deep,

Compared to the Argo’s rapid hum.

That’s a good sign when she’s nearly asleep;

It hints that there’s more power to come.

 

“How are the upgrades coming?”

 

For the sensors the only fun bit

Was to convert to joules from VTU’s.

I found that I had practically done it

Once I decided which unit to use.

 

The others required some hard-to-find tools,

That I had to beg or steal or borrow.

Neverthetheless, they are still on schedule.

I expect to be done by tomorrow.

 

“Good,” said Nog, “because I wanted to ask you some questions about the technology in the Wheel sector.”

 

I can tell you about its history;

How it works will remain a mystery.

 

“That’ll have to do. Let’s start with the basics. It’s a legacy system?”

 

It is the classic legacy system;

The one they wrote the books about.

People using the tools and the wisdom,

Of a race whose time has run out.

 

“So the Vanished Ones went bye bye and left behind the Wheel Network. And the local spaceships and weapons systems. Those are also legacy?”

 

Anything you can find in the Wheel,

Will be legacy technology.

Their backbone is stone, rather than steel.

Science is called Archaeology.

 

Nog tssked. It sounded like a chicken clucking. “Don’t discount archaeology. I grew up with my Uncle Quark on Bejor. He says that it is dangerous to ignore the Ancients. I think history bears him out.

 

***

 

The captain found Ensign Franklin on the bridge experimenting with her new console. She looked ecstatic.

“So, you like her?” he asked.

“The response time is fantastic,” answered the ensign. “I hate to say it, but she could run rings around the Argo. I can’t wait to cut loose from the station and really play with the engines.”

“Will that be a big help when we get there?”

The ensign considered for a moment. “You know, the impulse engines may not matter that much. The warp drives will, though.”

Nog prompted, “So you don’t do much flying in a single star system?”

“None of the planets are in the same system. Covalis and Ligellia are actually the closest together and they are three light years apart. But they are next to each other on the Wheel.”

“A network of artificially created wormholes?”

“That’s not what the scientists call them,” the ensign answered, “but it’s close enough. You go in over one planet and you come out over another.”

“That’s how all interplanetary travel is done there?”

“By the locals. We and a few other outsiders have warp drives. It gives us a big edge. Maybe that’s why we got overconfident.”

 

***

 

On his way to inspect the sickbay, Nog spotted Ensign Poe climbing into a Jeffries tube in the corridor just outside the bridge.

“What are you up to, Ensign?”

“Familiarizing myself with the ship, sir.”

“Ah, yes, as security chief, you’d need to know all the nonstandard ways to get around, wouldn’t you?”

“I think so. Would you care to come along?”

“Why not?” said the captain and followed his man into the tube.

The ensign forged ahead, confident, but cramped, his broad shoulders brushing the edges of the conduit. Nog followed lightly, his small frame much more at ease in the confined space. They reached a branch and Poe stopped for a moment, remembering his route. Nog bit his tongue, having memorized the schematics days before. The young man chose the path to the left and they continued, circling around the bridge. 

“Do you often have to deal with boarders or stowaways?” the captain asked.

“Not often. When we’re flying in local space, we’re usually escorting another ship. We don’t usually carry anything worth boarding us for.”

“Don’t the local governments sometimes ask you to transport things?”

“Then, we usually fly at warp speeds. The local bad guys can’t catch us.”

“But you weren’t at warp on the last mission?”

“The artifact didn’t seem to like the warp engines. It stopped glowing when the nacelles activated. We decided better safe than sorry.”

“Glowing?”

“Yeah, it has a bright glow.”

“I didn’t notice your little piece glowing.”

“It stopped when we got too far from the other pieces.”

“And the pirates. How dangerous are they?”

“We usually assumed we could take on four of their ships to our one. Their hulls emit an energy field that is resistant to weapons, including phasers. They have energy weapons equivalent to low-powered phasers and engines that are equivalent to impulse drives. But we were bigger and badder than anything local. I wasn’t worried.”

“Until they sucker punched you.”

“That cannon ship was new. Or newly discovered, I guess. We shouldn’t have been surprised. Someone is always rediscovering something new on the Wheel.”

The two officers completed their circuit of the bridge and reached the open hatch where they had begun. The ensign continued on, ready to try the right turn up ahead. Nog wished him luck in his journeys and crawled back into the corridor.

He brushed mostly imaginary dust off his uniform and headed down the corridor to sickbay. 

 

***

 

He walked in and found the doctor cataloging materials in the storage bays along the wall.

“Are you finding things as you left them?” he asked.

“Metaphorically, yes,” answered the Vulcan. “It is very similar to the sickbay on the Argo. The equipment is newer and the supplies are impeccably stocked.”

“And the new equipment?”

“It has all arrived. It should be very useful in my research.”

“Good. I’m glad. Now, I have a question. Medically speaking, what can you tell me about the Covalans and the Ligellians?”

“That’s actually very simple. They are humanoid life forms, virtually identical to one another.”

“Identical?”

“There are superficial cosmetic differences, but genetic scans indicate that they originate from the same species and diverged less than one thousand years ago.”

“So, marrying the two races together. . .”

“Genetically speaking it is quite feasible. I cannot speak to the cultural issues.”

Nog replied, “From what I’ve been reading, no one can.”

 

***

 

The office door chimed.

“Come on in, Lieutenant.”

“Reporting as ordered.”

Nog put down the report he’d been reading. “Have a seat.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“How are the upgrades going?”

“We’re on schedule to be finished by 1200 tomorrow.”

“Good. I’ve filed a flight plan. I’m anticipating the inevitable engineering delays and we’ll be leaving at 1600.”

“I’ll inform the crew.”

 

Chapter 2 The Approach

 

Captain’s log, Stardate 2404.13

Nog Fortune

The crew seems to think I am unaware of the attitude they have toward me and toward Ferengi in general. I thought everyone knew about Ferengi hearing. Apparently not.

I’m used to dealing with Federation scorn, but this is worse than usual. I know that part of the reason for that is that I am replacing their beloved captain. For the time being, I will just have to bite the bullet and give them plenty of time alone to work through it.

 

Lieutenant Iijima stood from her chair as Nog strode onto the bridge. “Welcome aboard, captain. The ship is yours.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Nog made a little ceremony of walking to the captain’s chair and sitting down. “Are all crew aboard and accounted for?”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“Then let’s disengage the docking clamps and get about our business.”

At the helm, Ensign Franklin answered, “Yes, sir. Do we have a course, sir?”

“That all depends,” drawled Nog. “Ensign Poe, I’ve asked you to keep track of the Klingon ship Ravenhawk on long-range sensors. Do you still have them?”

“Yes, sir, they’re on course toward Ligellian space. But we won’t have them for much longer.”

“That’s fine, we’re going after them right now. How fast are they going?”

“Warp 2.”

“Ensign Franklin, follow their course at Warp Factor 2.2.”

Iijima interjected, “At that speed we won’t catch them before they reach Ligellia.”

“No, but we’ll stay with them. We don’t want to spook them too early.”

Poe volunteered, “Unless they were specifically looking, they shouldn’t even see us coming.”

The commander answered, “Oh, Ensign, Kharblek knows we’re coming. Or at least he knows we’re up to something.”

“Why would he be expecting us?” Ensign Poe asked.

Iijima replied, “Because we sold him our artifact. He knows we’ll want it back.”

Both ensigns stared at the captain, mouths open.

Nog smiled grimly at them, “I strongly suggest that we don’t lose him.”

“Yes sir.”

“Carry on. I’ll be in my ready room.”

 

***

 

As the door whooshed shut behind the Ferengi, Ensign Franklin buried her face in her hands with an exasperated shriek, “I’m never going to make it!”

Lieutenant Iijima asked, “What’s the problem, Ensign?”

Wanda shook her head, “I just want to giggle every time he talks.”

Lefty added, “If I hear one more Uncle Quark story. . . ”

“Does he even have an Uncle?” asked Wanda, not looking up.

Iijima said, “I accessed him. Quark exists. Star Fleet’s records on him are a few years old, but he was a bartender and petty criminal on Deep Space Nine. He does have a few files I couldn’t get to because they were classified.”

“But he’s not some sort of criminal mastermind?”

“Not according to Star Fleet.”

“All I know,” said Wanda, “is, one day, the captain’s going to give me an order and I’m just going to break down in uncontrollable laughter and I’ll end up in the brig.”

“Can I tell you a story,” asked Mieko.

“Anything,” Wanda answered.

“This is just a random thought, and not a suggestion of any kind.”

“Understood,” said Lefty.

“At the Academy, I had a professor I just couldn’t stand. He was a total idiot, and he didn’t know it. I couldn’t stand to look at him, much less speak to him. I was on the verge of getting expelled when I had a sudden inspiration. I stopped thinking of him as my teacher and started to pretend that he was a small child named Commodore. Then, as long as I used that as his name, I could just talk to that child.” 

“How did that go?” asked Wanda.

“It kept me just this side of insubordination. When I was really annoyed, I’d use both his names.”

Lefty was skeptical, “It actually worked?”

Mieko shrugged, “I graduated.”

 

***

 

First officer’s log, Stardate 2404.12

Iijima, Mieko Fortune

Fortune is beautiful. Now that I’ve worked with the new engines and sensors, I have to say the captain has managed to procure us the best. Not that I’d expect any less from a Ferengi. When we were going over his lists, I’m sure I saw his ears twitching.

There’s activity up ahead and I’ve called the captain back to the bridge. We’ll just see how well he commands a ship, upgrades or no upgrades.

 

Nog stepped onto the bridge, “Have we caught up to them already?”

“No, Captain,” answered Iijima, “Not for another six hours.”

Nog sat down carefully in the captain’s chair, “Something’s happening?”

Ensign Poe answered, “They dropped out of warp a few minutes ago and are proceeding at half impulse. And they’ve just met up with another ship. The two are moving together.”

The captain shot to his feet, alarmed. “Already? Full power to sensors. I need to know everything you can tell me about that meeting!”

The security officer answered, “I’ll get you what I can. They’re awfully far away, even with these spiffy sensors you got us. The other ship is definitely from the Wheel, but it’s small. It can hold maybe four people.”

Iijima asked, “Is this your Klingon captain beginning to collect our artifacts for us?”

Nog replied, “I doubt it. I rather suspect he’s going to sell the one he has. Just, hopefully, not quite yet.”

Iijima gave an exasperated sigh, “Then what was the point of giving it to him?”

With a visible effort, Nog pulled his eyes from the viewscreen. He gestured for Poe to keep an eye on it and turned to Lieutenant Iijima with a teacherly look of infinite patience. “Who do you think would be in the market for one part of a Grand Conjoiner?”

From the security station, Ensign Poe put in, “Someone who already has the other parts.”

“Or at least one of them,” added Ensign Franklin.

“Are those people who would want to do business with us?” asked the captain.

“Not without energy cannons,” answered Lefty. He then added, “I’m detecting transporters. Something was just beamed onto the Klingon craft.”

Nog whirled back to the screen. “Are you sure it was onto the Ravenhawk, not off of it?”

“Positive, sir. Now the other craft is moving away.”

Iijima asked thoughtfully, “Did they physically move anything off the ship?”

“I don’t think so.”

Nog sighed in relief, “Thank God. They still have it. That would have complicated things.” He added under his breath, “I knew it was too soon to have set up a meet.”

Iijima continued, “So we’re counting on this Klingon to sell our thingamabob and then rat out his customer to us?

“Basically.”

“And he’s going to report back to us out of the goodness of his heart?”

“Of course not. That’s why we’re following him.”

“This is awfully twisty.”

“Not really. Compared to some of my Uncle Quark’s schemes, this is painfully straightforward.”

Iijima pressed her fingers to her temples, “I just note one thing that’s awfully convenient. If any part of this falls through, you end up with the 5,000 ducats.”

“That money isn’t for me. It goes into the ship fund for emergencies and shore leave and the like.”

“Making us your partners in crime.”

“Not my partners,” answered Nog, “my subordinates. Keep that in mind.”

“I’ll mention it frequently at our trial.” said Iijima.

Lefty looked up from his display. “Um, Captain,” he said.

“Yes, Ensign.”

“The Klingon ship. It just disappeared.”

Nog smiled. “Ensign Franklin, coordinate with engineering to get us our top speed. I want to be at that exact spot as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“”I’ll be in my ready room.”

***

Wanda had to admit she liked the new engines. It was an impressively short time before she said, “This is the spot, Lieutenant.”

Iijima had just opened here mouth to summon the captain to the bridge when she the door whooshed and he walked in.

“I heard the engines slowing. Are we there?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Ensign Poe added, “I have no sign of the Ravenhawk on short or long-range scans.”

Lieutenant Iijima said, “They can’t have just disappeared.”

Nog smiled a cryptic smile. “Ah, but that’s just what they did. Ensign Poe, recalibrate the sensors to pick up tachyon emissions.”

“A cloaking device?” Iijima exclaimed. “That’s classified military technology. A civilian ship with one would be in serious breach of Klingon law.”

“I think Kharblek thinks that laws are suggestions, intended for other people.”

“Remind you of anyone?” Iijima muttered.

“I think he and my Uncle Quark would get along famously.”

“Infamously,” muttered Iijima. As an afterthought, she added, “Captain.”

Nog chose to ignore her. “Ensign Poe,” he said, “take sensor readings and see if you can figure out the general direction they’re going.”

“Aye aye.”

“And then, Ensign Franklin, I understand you are a bit of a daredevil pilot?”

“Sir?”

“Once Ensign Poe has given you a direction, I want you to find the dream spot for your next adventure flying vacation,” Said the captain. “Look for the scariest, most hostile scrap of space you can find. That’s where the deal will go down. Call me when we have a location.”

As the door closed behind the captain, Lieutenant Iijima asked, “Can you find us a course, Lefty?”

“The particles have had some time to dissipate, but with a few comparative samples I can hopefully get us a general direction.”

Ensign Franklin giggled, “Too bad my Uncle Quark’s not here. He could stand on the hull and follow the ship by smell.”

Poe asked, “He wouldn’t mind the vacuum?”

“After fifteen minutes or so, he’d probably call for a sweater.”

With a smile, Lieutenant Iijima called them back to work.

“Sorry Lieutenant,” said Lefty. “OK, I have a course, give or take fifteen degrees in any direction. Wanda, I’m feeding you the data.”

The pilot asked, “What exactly am I looking for, here?”

Iijima answered, “Somewhere along that flightpath, look for a place that discourages casual visitors. Probably with something you could hide behind while you waited for your illicit customer.”

Wanda studied the charts for a few moments. Suddenly her perplexed frown became a satisfied smirk. “I think I’ve found just the place.”

***

“Captain, we may have located them,” said the intercom in Nog’s ready room.

“I’ll be right there, Lieutenant.”

Nog stood up, straightened his uniform and swept onto the bridge. “What have we got, Lieutenant Iijima?”

“Ensign Franklin found a likely place. Ensign, give us your assessment.”

“Well, uh, sir. It’s an asteroid field with a bunch of uranium and other mildly radioactive materials. I think it would be a good place for a clandestine meeting. And Lefty confirms that we have elevated tachyon levels.”

“Ensign Poe?”

“Yes, Captain. The background radiation makes it impossible to be sure, but I’m pretty sure the tachyon level is higher than it should be.”

“So you all share the opinion that our Klingon friend is here and ready to do some business?”

Iijima answered for them all, “Yes, Captain. The radiation makes it easy to approach undetected and the asteroids provide good cover.”

“Good. I agree. My Uncle Quark would love this spot. Ensign Franklin, have you ever used a tractor beam to coat your ship in space debris?”

“No, sir.”

“It’s a typical smugglers’ ploy. Work with Ensign Poe. Keep the shields up until the last possible moment and you’ll minimize the scratches to the hull.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get it done and sneak us in there and hide us among the asteroids.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Ensign Poe asked, “But then how do we find the Ravenhawk, sir?”

“We don’t need to look for the Ravenhawk, Ensign. We just need to wait for the pirates. And they will be announcing themselves. Engineering, full power to sensors and power down the engines at Ensign Franklin’s command. Ensign Franklin, pretend we’re a rock.”

***

Fifty-six minutes later, they found their prize. A beep sounded on Ensign Poe’s console.

“I’m detecting engines, Captain.”

“On screen.”

The image of an asteroid appeared on the viewscreen. The glow of an engine’s flare illuminated the rock and one set of projections moved slightly, revealing itself as a stone-hulled ship. A panel on the front of the ship was noticeably dented in.

“That’s Snubnose,” said Lefty.

“One of the pirates that took the Argo?” asked Nog.

Iijima answered, “The leader of the first party.”

Nog let out a breath. “Then we are definitely in the right place.”

“I’m detecting comm traffic. And more engines.”

Light appeared behind a large asteroid and the Klingon vessel emerged from concealment.”

“They’re not cloaked,” said Iijima.

Nog responded, “Why bother, when it’s just as easy to hide?”

“There’s definitely a two-way conversation going on between them,” reported Ensign Poe. “And transporter activity!”

“Which way?” asked the captain.

“From the pirate to the Ravenhawk.”

“Good,” said Nog. “That should be the payment. Now a moment to count the money and . . .”

“Another transport. This time from the Ravenhawk.”

“Transaction complete.” said Nog, satisfied. “We are now officially following that pirate ship. ”

Iijima asked, “How can you be certain they transferred the artifact?”

Nog replied, “Snubnose wanted it, Kharblek had it. They arranged a meet in the middle of nowhere. I’m satisfied.”

The pirate ship turned away from the Klingons and headed out of the asteroid field.

“And the artifact slips through our fingers again,” muttered Mieko under her breath.

“It hasn’t slipped through our fingers, Lieutenant,” snapped Nog. “It is leading us to our target.” He locked eyes with his recalcitrant junior officer.

“Pursuit course, Captain?” asked Wanda, nervously.

The captain allowed himself to be diverted. “Give it a second. We’ll wait for the Klingons to leave and then it’s like we were never here.”

They watched as the Ravenhawk began to thread her way clear of the asteroids. Then a familiar tone sounded on the security console.”

“I’m detecting more engines, sir. Three local ships.

On the screen, three stone vessels emerged from concealment and converged on the departing Klingon ship.

Ensign Franklin pointed to the viewscreen. “That guy on the left was with Snubnose when they took the Argo.”

Nog muttered, “A double cross. These guys don’t know how to make a deal.”

“They are in attack formation. There’s a lot of comm chatter. Ravenhawk isn’t backing down.”

“This isn’t right,” said Nog. “We got Kharblek into this. We may have to intervene. Power to phasers.”

“Yes, sir.”

The standoff ended suddenly when all three of the pirate vessels fired energy cannons upon the Ravenhawk. Her shields flared brightly under the attacks.

“That’s our signal. Ensign Poe, target the nearest ships and fire at will.”

The Fortune’s phasers fired twice. Each shot hit a different ship, overwhelming its defensive flare and leaving blackened score marks on the hull. The pirate fleet froze, apparently baffled by the attack from nowhere. Lefty also finessed the tractor beam and sent Fortune’s concealing cover of rock raining toward the pirates, adding immeasurably to the confusion.

Into the befuddlement, the Ravenhawk fired three disruptor blasts. The two damaged ships exploded outright and the third veered away, apparently out of control. The Klingons followed its course and dispatched the vessel with a fourth shot.

“Whoa,” muttered Franklin.

“That was fast,” said Iijima

“Klingons don’t play,” said Poe.

“Any survivors?” asked Iijima.

Lefty answered, “I’m not reading any life forms.”

Nog shook his head. “I was a little concerned about how to deal with prisoners without tipping our hand.” He swallowed. “I guess we don’t have to worry. Ensign, hail the Ravenhawk.”

A moment later, Kharblek’s face appeared on the viewscreen. “Ahh, my little Ferengi warrior. What a surprise to see you so far off the beaten track.”

“Looks like business can get a little rough out here,” Nog replied.

The Klingon sniffed, “A few weasels who didn’t understand the art of trade. Nothing we couldn’t have handled.”

Nog bowed to the image on his viewscreen. “Our assistance was unrequested. I hope it didn’t cause offense.”

“On the contrary, your intervention minimized the damage to my ship. You do not find me ungrateful.”

“Are you sure you’re a Klingon?” asked Nog.

“Ahh ha ha,” laughed Kharblek. “If your uncle’s drinks had been any less excellent, that would have been a very dangerous question. Or maybe I am just softhearted. Perhaps a Klingon trader is as much of a mystery as you surmised.”

“I don’t think there’s much danger that you’re going soft,” said Nog. He continued, “You don’t have to answer this, but I wonder if this difficulty was over that trinket I sold you.”

“Are you having second thoughts over our deal, Ferengi?”

Nog waved his hands in negation. “Not at all. I was merely concerned. As I told you, trouble seems to follow that item.”

“Yes, you did. But if that was the trouble, the profit was more than worthwhile.”

“Then, my Klingon trader, I will leave you to your business. I wish you success in your ventures.”

“Just a moment,” said Kharblek. “A thought occurs. I have, I think, something that is inconvenient to me but might interest you.”

“What might that that be?”

“I picked up, on the way here, a couple of hitchhikers. Come here, boy, and introduce yourself.”

A young Covalan moved into view. He looked into the screen and said, “I am Davan, crown prince of Covalis. I am on a mission to deliver justice upon the bastards who stole The Grand Conjoiner.”

Kharblek added, “His mission and my trade route no longer run together. If your paths are more congruent, it is a favor you would be doing me if you took him off my hands.”

“As it happens,” Nog replied, “I think our missions do run together. If Your Highness would like to transfer to our vessel, we would be pleased to conduct you.”

“I will arrange the transport,” said Kharblek. He gestured to a crewman who escorted the prince off the bridge.

Nog said, “If that’s all, I suppose we can both be on our way.” 

The Klingon held up a finger. “One last little thing. But you are busy, I sense. I would not wish to waste your time.”

“Oh please, Captain. I always find our chats profitable.”

“I have noted that you are still interested in your artifact,” said Kharblek, “and wondered if, perhaps, for a small fee, you might be interested in the code for the tracking device I placed on it?”

 

Chapter 3 Pirates

 

The Fortune’s transporter room was a tiny closet, jut big enough for four pads and the control panel. Nog was squeezed in next to Ensign Poe as the young man worked the controls. A disgruntled Mieko stood outside, quietly lambasting her captain.

“How sure were you that we would be able to track that vessel after the firefight?”

Nog replied, “I was pretty sure. Besides, I knew Kharblek would have an angle.”

“How could you be so sure?”

Nog tapped his forehead, “I understand his mind.”

Mieko held her tongue, but she did not look convinced.

“On the plus side, now you only have 4,000 ducats to be upset over.”

The conversation stopped as the hum of the transporters began. The glow faded, revealing the young prince Nog had spoken to earlier and an older man dressed in scarlet clerical robes and carrying a large rubied scepter.

As soon as he had focused his eyes on his new surroundings, the older man stepped between the prince and the crew of the Fortune.

“Crown Prince Davan of Covalis extends his greetings.”

The Prince placed his hand on the shoulder of his companion. “Take it easy, Stepak, we’ve worked with the Federation before. They don’t require so much ceremony.” He turned to his hosts, “His Holiness is a bit put out because we ran off without his usual seven acolytes and forty-nine novices. Now all by himself he has to act as my priest, my bodyguard, and my chaperone on this grand mission.”

The priest’s face took on a sour expression and he said, “And the prince is perhaps too young to appreciate the value of a little preparation in bringing his great mission to a successful conclusion.”

The prince brushed aside his elder’s comments and spoke directly to Nog. “Commander, explain to me why I am getting the runaround. That Klingon said that he could conduct me to the criminals I am after. That’s why I transferred myself and Stepak to his ship. Then, almost immediately, he dumped me off on you. Would you care to tell me what is going on here?”

Nog answered, “Kharblek didn’t lie to you. Those pirates that he dealt with were some of the same ones that stole the artifact. So he did get you in touch with them, as promised. I suspect he planned to track them for you back to their base camp. As it happens, he ran into us and we are already tracking those same pirates. It seemed mutually beneficial to have you transfer to this ship so that the Ravenhawk could continue with its usual business. I hope that is not unacceptable to you.”

“Just so I can deliver justice to those murderous thugs,” said the prince, “I don’t care what ship I’m on.”

“Just to be clear,” said Nog. “I do see one small conflict between our goals. I don’t think it will be a problem. Fortune’s mission is to recover the Grand Conjoiner. We would welcome any assistance you could give us to that end. Justice, while desirable, takes second place.”

“You plan to find the Conjoiner?”

“And steal it back.”

“I was led to believe that it was gone forever.”

“I believe we can get it.”

“If it is indeed possible, that must be my priority, too.”

“Good. I’ll have Lieutenant Iijima find quarters for you and your entourage. It’s fortunate that it’s small. We would have trouble accommodating fifty extra passengers.”

The priest edged around his young charge. “Even without the Grand Conjoiner, his highness is scheduled to be married and must maintain an appropriate state of sanctity. He will need a space that can be appropriately consecrated and he will have to be able to perform rites there several times a day. I would also expect that a Federation ship could provide us with certain materials we will need for those rites—”

Nog cut him off, “The lieutenant will get you what you need to the best of our ship’s abilities.” He turned to the first officer, “Get them situated and join us on the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain.”

***

The turbolift door whooshed open and Lieutenant Iijima entered the bridge. As she took her seat, Nog asked, “How are our guests?”

“I hope they’re fine, but they’re never going to be happy. That priest had me running around in circles preparing their quarters and their sacred space.”

“Where exactly is this sacred space?”

“Since it’s empty, I had them use the cargo bay.”

“It won’t be empty for long,” said Nog. “The plan is to start putting artifacts in there.”

Iijima thought, “Assuming we ever see any of those artifacts again.” Aloud, she said, “Those are holy relics. They shouldn’t interfere with the purity of the holy cargo bay.”

“Meanwhile, our guests are comfortable?”

“They’re busy praying for a while”

“Good. Now you can supervise our recon.”

“Have we found them already?”

“Ensign Franklin is tracking their energy trail and Ensign Poe is following the tracker and trying to extrapolate their destination.”

Grudgingly, Mieko said, “The dual approach is impressive.”

Lefty answered, “It seemed like the best way to be sure we didn’t run into trouble or lose them. Anyway, the tracker came to a stop a few minutes ago. We suspect that they have arrived at home.”

“Where are they?”

The ensign pointed to the computer-generated image on the viewscreen, “Out in the middle of nowhere. They stopped at some object that’s not on our charts.”

“Object?”

“From this range, I can’t be any more specific.”

Nog asked, “Do they know we’re here?”

“I very much doubt it. They are at the edge of what we can see with the new sensors you got us.”

Nog turned to the lieutenant, “Get us as close as you can without being seen. I need to know what we’re dealing with. Call me when we’re situated.”

 

Twenty minutes later, with the ship parked behind a medium-sized asteroid, Iijima called Nog to the bridge. “Captain, we’re as close as we can get without risking detection.”

“I’ll be right there.”

As the captain stepped onto the bridge, Iijima began crisply, “We’ve identified the object. It’s a big group of ships, all grappled together.”

He studied the image on the screen. At least ten vessels of various sizes and classes were bound together, airlock to airlock, in an apparently random grouping.

“So this is the hideout for the fleet,” he speculated.

“Apparently. At the center, here, there are a few big freighters. They are probably semi-permanent and would act as a sort of headquarters and warehouse. The smaller ships are mostly fighting vessels and they could come and go.”

“Presumably, our artifact has been transferred to one of the freighters.”

“It appears so. The tracking device places it here.” A red dot appeared on one of the images.

“Is it with the other piece?”

“I can’t say, sir.”

Nog tapped his communicator. “Engineering, can you scan those ships and find our artifacts?”

Kofir answered sadly,

 

Those stony hulls, much like our own shields,

Are good at repelling most energy fields.

Not only are they good defenses,

They are also resistant to our sensors.

 

“I suspected as much,” said Nog resignedly. “For the moment, we’ll assume both pieces are together inside. If we pinpoint the location, can you beam them aboard?”

 

Again, the hulls are the limitation.

We would need amplification.

 

“Too bad,” said Nog. “We’ll have to send an extraction team with pattern enhancers.”

“And exactly how do we get them on board the pirate ship?” Iijima asked. “The transporters won’t work.”

“The old-fashioned way. Spacesuits. I see that there’s an airlock on the target ship about twenty meters from the artifact. The team will jet over there, slip on board, and collect the Conjoiner.”

“Across kilometers of space without being blasted out of the sky by energy cannons?”

“Ideally.”

Iijima said, “Assuming we could get them there, they’d be stranded.”

“Until the pattern enhancers get set up. Then it’s no problem. Getting you there safely will be the tricky part.”

“Me?”

“Who did you think would be on the team?”

Iijima continued, “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but a few kilometers out, they have three ships circling on patrol duty.”

“I bet it’s usually six,” Nog said. “And I bet they’re wondering what’s keeping the other three. That’s perfect, Lieutenant. That will be our diversion. We’ll go after the picket ships and they won’t be looking for you.”

Iijima, flustered, opened her mouth only to close it without comment. Into the quiet, Nog tapped his communicator, “Lieutenant Kofir. Can you configure the sensors to emit lamda particles?”

 

That will create sensor static

Their view will be quite erratic

But they will quickly realize

Their sensors have been compromised. 

 

“But they still won’t be able to see the away team. And once they twig, Fortune will draw their attention. That’s an old smuggler’s trick. Emit the particles gradually. Start at half a percent of capacity. Increase it by half a percent every five minutes.”

 

Yes, Captain, I understand.

I will take the task in hand.

 

Nog turned back to his first officer. “Their sensors should be fogged in about half an hour. You and Ensign Poe need to go get yourselves ready.”

 

Ten minutes later, Lieutenant Iijima, decked out in a space suit with the helmet under her arm, arrived in the ready room, The captain and Lieutenant Kofir were already seated around the table. Ensign Poe, dressed in a suit twin to hers, was working with Ensign Franklin at the tactical display. Captain Nog nodded at her entrance and asked, “How are our guests?”

“In prayers in the cargo bay,” she answered as she took her seat at his right. “I expect they’ll be busy for the duration.”

Captain Nog said, “Ensign Poe was reviewing the tactical situation.”

“There are Four patrol ships flying circuits here, here, here, and here,” Lefty reported. 

I thought it was three,” said Nog.

“One of them is the cannon. Long-range sensors didn’t recognize it as a ship. One of the others is Snubnose. The other two are ships we haven’t seen.”

“Thank you, Ensign,” said Nog. “Once we have the away team on their way, I intend to take out the cannon ship first.”

Wanda said, “Yes, sir.”

“After that, we’ll be engaged with the remaining patrollers and with whatever defenses that grapple has. I expect that shooting at pirates will be a lot of fun. But we are just killing time until we can get back and transport you and the artifacts out of there. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“You have phasers and pattern enhancers?”

“Waiting at the airlock, Captain.”

“You’ve both reviewed layouts of this type of freighter?”

Both officers answered, “Yes, Captain.”

“Good.” Nog turned to the others, “There’s going to be a delicate dance with the phasers, shields and transporters. Can we coordinate it all?”

Kofir answered, 

 

I’ll run the transports from engineering.

Wanda will just have to do the steering.

 

“Are there any questions?”

No one had any.

“Good. Go make your preparations. You are out the airlock in fifteen minutes.”

 

The airlock was crowded with both Mieko and Lefty inside. They stood back to back and reran the safety checklists on their spacesuits. There wasn’t a long wait before the captain’s voice came over the intercom, “We’ve reached the optimal concentration of Lambda particles. Are you ready?”

The lieutenant answered, “Ready, Captain.”

“Releasing the airlock, now.”

The door opened and the two shot into vacuum on a bubble of air. After a moment to get their bearings, they located the cluster of ships and jetted toward them on their suits’ thrusters.

***

On the bridge, Nog said, “They’re away, Ensign. Circle us around toward that cannon ship.”

“Yes, Captain.” The ensign inched the ship forward.

“A little faster. We don’t want to grab their attention, but when we get it, we want to hold it.”

“Okay, Captain.”

The Fortune moved onward, her captain’s eyes glued to the dot on his viewscreen that represented the away team.

***

Over the suit-to-suit communicator, Lefty asked, “I’ve been wondering, Lieutenant, how did we agree to this?”

Mieko answered, “I don’t know. I was still saying it was a bad idea and I was stepping out an airlock.”

They both trained their eyes on their target vessel where, strangely, they didn’t spot any weapons firing the shot that would be the last thing they saw.

***

Wanda piped up, “I think we’ve been spotted, sir. The patrol ships are turning toward us.”

“Do you see any sign that they are onto the away team?”

“No, sir.”

“Me either,” said the captain. “Engines to full. Let’s get that ship before it can charge up.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Wanda’s fingers danced across her panel and Fortune streaked toward her target. As Nog watched his display, the energy radiating from the ship shot rapidly off the scale.

“Hurry, Ensign.”

“Yes, sir, coming into phaser range, now.”

Nog fired the phasers. The cannon ship flared purple and its energy signature dropped to zero.”

Nog said, “I thought so. It’s either shields or guns. I think that cannon is out of action. Now let’s make it permanent.”

But before his finger could reach to fire the phasers again, Fortune rocked as she was struck from behind by energy cannons.

***

Lefty and Mieko reached the hatch of the pirate ship without being blown out of the sky. They both raised eyebrows at each other, unable to believe their luck and unwilling to jinx it by speaking.

In a few moments, Lefty jiggered the controls and the lock opened without any obvious alarms. The two stepped into the pirate ship and surveyed their surroundings. They were not met by a party of angry pirates. No one was around, but they could hear distant shouting.

Lefty said, “I think this plan may actually be working. Remind me to apologize to my Uncle Quark.”

Mieko replied, “Don’t speak too soon.” She consulted her tricorder, “The artifacts should be ahead and to the left.”

“Cover me.”

They cautiously leapfrogged forward. To their surprise, the captain’s guesses appeared to be correct. In less than a minute, they spotted the artifacts. Amazingly, they were even together. Lefty’s former amulet had been tossed carelessly onto the seat of the big, bulky conjoinment throne.

“I’ll be damned,” said Mieko. “The little twerp was right. Let’s get this done.” She slung the first enhancer off her back and stepped forward to set it up.

From two feet behind Mieko, Lefty heard a quiet click as her foot moved forward. He shouted, “Booby trap! Look out!” and launched a flying tackle into her back. The two hit the ground together as an energy beam crackled through the space where she had been standing.

Worse, a loud intruder alert began to sound. They heard the rapid patter of approaching feet and crawled to cover behind the artifact.

***

“Shields down to ninety percent,” said Wanda.

“How the hell did he get here so fast?” shouted Nog. “Evasive maneuvers!” 

“Yes, Captain,” said the ensign, her fingers already darting over her instruments.”

The tactical display on the viewscreen shifted to reveal Snubnose coming up hard behind them. He fired off four shots in rapid succession, three of which Wanda managed to elude.

“Shields at eighty-two percent,” reported the ensign as the Fortune shook under the attack.”

“These guys shouldn’t be able to hit this hard!” shouted Nog. “It should have taken at least five minutes to get to this point!” He fired four phaser shots at Snubnose, two of which found their target.

“Snubnose is definitely unusual.” Said Wanda.

The pirate ship’s defensive flare crackled purple. No damage showed on her hull, but Nog saw the purple surge trail off with a small yellow spark. Probably a good sign from his point of view.

“Incoming!” shouted Wanda and she spun the ship out of the way of four out of six energy bursts. On screen, the other two picket ships entered the fight.

“Shields at fifty percent,” said Wanda, clinging to her control panel.

Nog stared at the screen. “Pick one of the new ships. Aim for it at ramming course and speed.”

Ensign Franklin complied saying, “They’re too far. We’ll never hit them.”

“No, but with them in the firing line, Snubnose can’t shoot at us.” As he spoke, the captain fired off three more shots behind them at the battered pirate ship. Snubnose avoided all three, but the last toasted her tail close enough to elicit a purple flare, again tinged with yellow. True to Nog’s prediction, Snubnose did not fire back.

The ship Wanda had targeted, however, fired three energy bursts at them, and since she was flying directly into the line of fire, Wanda was only able to twist away from one. The new ship did not have the same firepower as Snubnose, but Fortune still shook under the attack.

As the rattling subsided, the bridge door whooshed open. Nog’s head whirled back in surprise, but it was only Davan and Stepak entering the bridge.

Stepak exclaimed, “We found them? Why did no one call me?”

Nog answered distractedly, “You were otherwise occupied.”

“Shields at forty-five percent,” Wanda reported.

“What can I do?” asked the prince.

“At the moment, your highness,” answered Nog, “very little. I’ll know more in a few moments.” He turned to the helmswoman, “Keep that ship between us and Snubnose.” He fired three shots, one at the newcomer and two back at Snubnose. All three were evaded.

“We won’t be able to keep this up for long, Captain. With three ships they can surround us and pick at us. And Snubnose is worth about three ships all by himself.” She breezed past the other ship and ducked two energy bursts. Nog fired twice at the new ship and was pleased to see black score marks appear on her hull.

“We have no interest in a standing fight. If they’re about to get us in that position, dive toward the array and we’ll go get our people back.”

“They’re awfully close now. Hostile Number Three is entering weapons range.”

“Then it’s time to make our move. Dive into transporter range. I hope they’ve found the Conjoiner.”

***

Lefty pulled his backside behind the Conjoiner inches ahead of the first energy beam. Mieko fired her phaser from the other side of the artifact. The footsteps retreated, but a moment later a new barrage of fire came at them from both sides.

Someone shouted, “Don’t damage the Conjoiner. But take them.”

There was a rush of approaching footsteps, and the two reached their phasers around opposite sides of the artifact and fired blindly. The footsteps retreated, but were replaced moments later by controlled bursts of energy from either side of the artifact.

While Iijima returned fire, Lefty unstrapped the pattern enhancer from his back and set it up beside the artifact. He flipped the switch and the device glowed a happy blue. He flashed Mieko a thumbs up and spun around to fire his phaser at the attacking pirates. 

Mieko pulled the pattern enhancer off her back and activated it on the other side of the artifact. It too glowed blue. One very important thing did not happen. Lefty and Mieko did not see the crackling blue triangle that should have defined the enhancement field. 

Mieko glanced around the side of the artifact and groaned. With a rueful frown and a jerk of her head she directed Lefty’s attention to the last place she had been standing. There, in full view of their attackers was the final pattern enhancer, on its side and not glowing blue.

“It must have turned off when it fell over,” she said.

Lefty inched to the edge of the covering statue to reach for the device, but was met by a barrage of weapons fire. Mieko grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him to safety.

Lefty leaned back against the Conjoiner and said, “So, what do we do now?”

Mieko fired her phaser around the artifact at no target in particular. “I’m open to suggestions, Ensign.”

At that moment, their communicators crackled, “Away team, we are making our approach. Give us a status report.”

 

Fortune dived toward the pirates’ base. There was a moment of apparent peace as the picket ships ceased fire. But the illusion ended all too soon as they ran into a barrage of fire from the array. From their approach vector, five of the ships in the grapple were able to sight them with weapons. Wanda whirled and dodged, but a number of shots found their target and the ship bucked and rolled from the impacts. Nog returned fire furiously.

“Shields at forty percent. Thirty and falling.”

Paradoxically, as they got closer to the target, they came under less fire. The ships on the far side of the grapple were unable to target them and Wanda was able to dodge much more of what was coming in. Nog focused his attacks on his opponents’ weapons systems. Locked into the array, they were unable to dodge his fire and he was able to take out several of the closest guns.

As they got near, the captain keyed his communicator, “Away team, we are making our approach. Give us a status report.”

Iijima’s voice came over the comm, “We’ve found the artifacts, but the pirates have us pinned down. I can’t get to the last enhancer.”

“Damn,” Nog shouted. “Engineering, can you get our people back without the enhancers?”

 

Sorry, Captain Nog, but no can do.

Without enhancers, I can’t get through.

 

Slowly, Nog turned to Davan, “The time has come when you may be able to do something. You’re a soldier?”

The prince turned on his heel. Gesturing for Stepak to follow, he strode off the bridge.

The captain absently noted the pair’s departure and turned back to the task at hand. He looked ruefully at Wanda, “Well, Ensign, Lieutenant Iijima will have some choice words for me when she gets back.”

“Yes, sir.”

He fired the phasers and took out an energy cannon on one of the ships in the grapple. “Let’s keep the focus off our new away team. Pass as many ships as you can on our way out of here.”

While they sped by, Nog targeted the weapons systems of as many ships as he could. As a result, the barrage they fled was much lighter than the earlier one. But a few bursts did hit. Sparks flew from several panels around the bridge and Wanda reported, “Shields at twenty-five percent.” 

As they got far enough away, the barrage from the grapple stopped and Snubnose and her two outriders arrowed toward them.

Nog said, “We’re going to target Snubnose. He’s the heaviest hitter and he’s clearly damaged.”

“Aye, Captain,” said the helmswoman and darted toward the scarred vessel.

Nog’s communicator sounded:

 

My message is for you,

Captain, and should not be ignored.

Your transport went through,

And Prince Davan is not on board.

 

“They transported?” said Nog, astonished. “I didn’t know they could do that. I figured we’d be dropping them off.”

Fortune streaked past Snubnose and the two vessels exchanged broadsides at close range. Nog knew he had scored at least two solid hits, but although Snubnose’s defensive glow was now more yellow than violet, there was no sign of damage on her hull or in her handling. Meanwhile, Fortune had also taken two punishing blasts from the small ships. More sparks flew from instrument panels and the lights flickered ominously.

***

Through a flurry of energy fire, Mieko faintly heard a familiar sound. “Do you hear a transporter?” She asked.

“What?” answered Lefty between phaser shots.

“Nothing,” said Mieko. Wishful thinking.” But just then a new burst of energy fire sounded from further away. It seemed to come from the direction they had come from. Strangely, it didn’t seem to be directed at them.

Then, a voice that could only belong to Prince Davan rang out down the corridor, “Federation crew, I have come to rescue you.”

***

The two flanking ships moved into a position between Fortune and Snubnose. Both fired volleys. Wanda dodged like a madwoman, but Nog ignored the new ships and focused on finding clear lines of fire at his main adversary. He fired three shots. Two more holes appeared in Snubnose’s hull and the glow from her engine ports began to fade.

***

The attacks from down the corridor seemed to have stopped, and Lefty risked a glance around the artifact. Several pirates were sprawled on the ground and he saw only one conscious one, staring down the corridor. The pirate spotted Lefty and whirled back to attack him, but the ensign fired first.

The prince, wearing some shiny metallic armor and carrying a big rifle, advanced slowly into the room. He called, “Federation crew, are you there?

“We’re over here,” called Lefty.

The prince saw them and the artifacts. With a big grin he strode toward them.

“Careful,” shouted Lefty, but at that instant, two pirates popped out of cover. Lefty got one, but the other got a shot off at the prince. It took him square in the chest and he dropped to the floor.

***

Snubnose chose that moment to fire. Three bursts streaked toward Fortune, but Wanda was able to twist away leaving them only lightly fried. Nog hastily returned fire. Two of his three shots narrowly missed, but the third set off a bright yellow explosion and left a black-edged hole near the aft end of the vessel.

“Shields at fifteen percent.”

The door opened and Stepak came onto the bridge.

“What are you doing here? Please tell me you didn’t send His Highness into this fight by himself,” said the captain.

The priest stood straight and adopted a superior tone. “He is an accomplished soldier and fighting these pirates was his rightful mission. I am forbidden by my order from fighting except in a clear and dire emergency.”

“This didn’t qualify?”

“Sadly, no.”

The other two ships had entered weapons range in his moment of distraction. At least six bursts came at them, and one found its mark.

“Twelve percent.”

“We have to go back there, right now,” said Nog.

Stepak answered, “I concur.”

Nog tapped his communicator, “Engineering, can you beam another enhancer to the away team? I bet Stepak here can tell you how.”

 

That will not be needed at this time,

Their enhancers have just now come online.

 

Nog shouted, “Ensign, get us back there.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Nog shouted into his communicator, “Away team, we are coming for you!”

They swooped back toward the grapple, dodging fire from the remaining two pirates and the tethered ships.

“Shields at nine percent. Entering transporter range, now.”

“Engineering, can you get them?”

 

The transport can successfully be tried.

But only one life form is now inside.

 

Nog bit hard on his lower lip, “Slow us down, Ensign. Wait for them as long as you can.”

 

From two steps behind, Mieko fired a shot over Lefty’s shoulder that took out the last pirate. Lefty leaped forward and quickly grabbed the prince in a fireman’s carry. 

Mieko knelt down by the pattern enhancer. Sure enough, the button was on the floor and had been bumped back into the off position. With trembling fingers, she flipped it to the on position and was rewarded by the sparkling triangle of a successful containment. Relieved, she set it down and stepped carefully back into the invisible triangle. As she placed her back to the Conjoiner, she spotted shadows moving behind the burdened Ensign Poe. 

“Looks like the bad guys have reinforcements.” She fired her phaser at the approaching figures.

Lefty turned as quickly as he could, and saw five or six armed attackers racing toward him. He got off a shot or two, but suddenly he felt a pain in his right thigh and the leg gave out under him. He caught his balance with his other leg, but dropped his phaser, which skittered under one of the pallets of pirate loot. He looked down and saw a large knife stuck in his leg. A lot of blood was flowing out.

The world slowed down for Ensign Poe. He watched the shots from Iijima’s phaser creep toward the pirates who ducked behind cover as if they were swimming through gelatin. He knew that this moment of safety would only last for a second or so in real-world time. Any moment, a pirate would pop up with a weapon and see him standing in the middle of the corridor. The pain in his leg was intense, and he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Poison? Was it too soon to be from blood loss?

Shadows were advancing on the edges of his field of vision. From his communicator he heard a message, “Away team. . .” but his attention wandered and he didn’t hear the rest. Only one idea entered his failing brain. He gathered all the strength he could into his good leg and leaped straight backwards.

The prince on his shoulders came to a sudden stop and Lefty’s head snapped back to bounce painfully off the side of the Conjoiner. He slid slowly down the wall and hoped for the best. His eyes closed, and he heard a familiar ringing in his ears.

 

They seem to have gotten it sorted.

Three life forms have now transported.

 

The ensign and the prince slid to the floor of the Fortune’s cargo bay. Mieko knelt down next to Lefty. With only the barest glance at him and the unconscious prince she said, “I’m having both of you beamed to sickbay.”

Lefty, wincing from the pain in his leg, gestured Mieko closer. She leaned forward, her ear to his lips, and he whispered, “My Uncle Quark can beat up your Uncle Quark.” With a smile, he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“Ensign, get us out of here. Take us to the transfer point at best possible speed.”

“Yes, sir!”

Fortune streaked away. The two remaining picket ships flew after them, but only for a moment before they slowed down and turned back toward their base.

A light blinked on Wanda’s display. “Captain, we’re being hailed. It’s Snubnose.”

“Is he in weapons range?”

“Not even close.”

“On screen.”

The pirates had dispensed with the signal scrambler, and undisguised on the screen Nog saw their adversary for the first time. She was a tall, cold-eyed Ligellan woman. Her features were strong and determined, which was only enhanced by the scar that ran from the corner of her right eye down to her chin.

“Federation Captain,” she said, grimly, “I advise you to run.”

Nog smirked, “Tough words from a captain whose ship is adrift.”

“I estimate your shields are at about five percent. You have systems failures shipwide. Given a day, you can repair to about eighty-five percent. In that same day, I will have five ships to pursue you. And I hold a grudge. So I advise you to run and keep running. If you stay around here, I will find you.”

Nog returned her gaze, “We have what we came for. We’ll be taking it where it belongs.”

The pirate stared piercingly into his eyes. “Then I’ll see you soon.” The screen went dark.

Nog looked at Wanda, “Are we almost to the transfer point?”

“Yes, sir, we are.”

“Good.”

***

Five minutes later, Nog breezed into the sickbay and found it much calmer than he’d expected. Lieutenant Iijima was standing by Ensign Poe while the doctor worked briskly on Davan. Neither one had the look of someone dealing with an emergency. Only Stepak, hovering in a corner, looked concerned.

“Are the patients alright?” Nog asked.

“I expect them to be,” answered the doctor. “I was familiar with the toxin on the knife. Once we countered it, Ensign Poe’s injuries were not that serious. He should be out of sedation and ready for duty soon. The prince’s injuries are also less serious than they might have been. His body armor was reasonably effective against the local energy weapons.”

From the side of the room, Stepak breathed a sigh of relief.

Freed from his worry about the wounded, Nog was reminded of his irritation with his passengers. He rounded on Stepak. “You might have told us you could transport over there. That might have changed some plans.”

The priest raised his shoulders defensively. “We can do a few tricks with Federation transporters. It is not something we generally discuss. Also, you did not see fit to include us in your strategy sessions.”

“We had hoped to pull this off without having to involve you.”

“Just so.”

Nog was not completely satisfied, but he nodded an acknowledgement and stepped back.

Stepak changed the subject, “After a conflict like this, there are purification rituals which His Highness will need to perform.”

“Doctor?” Nog said.

T’Kral replied, “The prince should regain consciousness shortly. Once he is lucid, there is no reason he could not engage in nonstrenuous religious activity.”

“I will go prepare,” said the priest and swept out of the room.

From Ensign Poe’s table, Mieko spoke up, “He’s coming to, Captain.”

Nog and T’Kral stepped over to join them. The ensign was blinking his eyes and shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs. 

Nog walked over and took his hand, “Good to have you back with us, Ensign.”

“Good to be back, sir.”

“I see why everyone calls you Lefty.”

“Yes, sir.”

Nog looked around the room, “Let’s try not to meet here too often. Understood?”

“Understood, Captain.”

The captain nodded and turned to his first officer, “When you finish here, Lieutenant, go relieve Ensign Franklin on the bridge. I’m off to engineering to check on repairs.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

When the door had slid shut behind the captain, Mieko turned to Lefty, “As soon as you’ve got it together, I’ll need you to write a detailed report of this incident to include in my report to Star Fleet.”

Lefty groaned, “Leave the captain alone. He’s not so bad.”

Mieko stared down at her friend, “You are so predictable. All he has to do is get you nearly killed and you’re practically in love.”

“We did get the artifacts back,” Lefty answered.

“Tell yourself what you like,” muttered the Lieutenant. “I’ll be on the bridge.” She swept out of the room.

 

Kofir was half buried under the shield generator, humming a wordless tune. Clearly it was meant as a conversation, because every few moments the engineer would stop and listen to the hum of the ailing machine.

“How’s she sounding?” asked the captain.

 

You can surely hear, she is sounding sick

But you should not fear; repairs should be quick.

 

“How quick?”

 

In just a few hours, it should be decent.

I can safely say eighty five percent.

 

“Snubnose was spot on,” said Nog. “That woman is scary. We should avoid fighting with her again.”

 

The other repairs are minor and should be fine.

Getting them all done is just a matter of time.

 

“As soon as he’s up and about, I’ll send Lefty down to help you.”

 

Nog and taken one step onto the bridge and the door hadn’t even closed behind him when Iijima snapped at him, “Don’t tell me sending the prince was your plan all along.”

“It was only a backup plan,” he replied.

“He was under our protection.”

“Actually, he had asked us for a ride, for the stated purpose of fighting pirates. He was upset with me when he thought I hadn’t included him.”

“Is that what you would have said to his family or to Star Fleet if he had been killed on that little venture?”

“Happily, we’ll never have to know.”

Mieko fixed him with her best steely stare, “Be aware that I’m keeping an eye on you, Captain.”

“That’ll probably be good for both of us,” Nog replied. “Meanwhile, Lieutenant, get us to the transfer point. We’re headed for Covalis.”

Mieko’s voice dripped sarcasm, “Yes, Captain.”

“I’ll be in my ready room. Call me when we transfer.”

 

Chapter 4 The Happy Couple

 

When Nog returned to the bridge after the transfer, he brought the prince and his escort along. Lieutenant Iijima was overseeing Ensign Franklin at the helm and, Nog was happy to see, Ensign Poe had the security console.

“We have a full complement. Good to have you back, Ensign.”

“Good to be back.”

“Did the doctor get you fixed up?”

“Good as new and ready to go.”

“Then let’s get to it. Ensign Franklin, set a course for Covalis.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Ensign Poe, get access codes from Davan, here, and send a message to the Covalan Royal Family. Say that we have two pieces of the Grand Conjoiner and are en route to Covalis. Give an estimated time of arrival.”

“Encrypted, sir?”

“Absolutely not.”

From the first officer’s chair, Iijima said, “So now we become the bait in your pirate trap.”

Nog nodded. “And our prey will come to us.”

Ensign Poe turned to his panel to comply, but before he could push a button he saw something curious on his readouts. “I don’t know if it’s our prey, Captain, but someone is already coming to us. We’re being followed.”

“By whom?” asked the captain.

A single ship was cruising near the transfer point. As soon as we came through, they changed course to parallel ours.”

“A pirate?”

“It doesn’t look like it.”

“On screen.”

A small ship appeared on screen riding in the Fortune’s wake.

Davan said, “That’s a Ligellian shuttlecraft.”

Ensign Poe reported, “Limited armor, limited weapons.”

“It should pose no threat to your ship,” Davan said.

“That’s what we thought about Snubnose,” Nog muttered under his breath.

Ensign Poe reported, “They are powering up their energy weapon.”

Iijima shouted, “Shields up!”

The small craft’s cannon fired twice. Both shots were easily absorbed by the Fortune’s shields.

“Does anyone have any idea what this is about?”

Everyone on the bridge shrugged or shook their heads.

“Hail them,” Nog said. He stood to face the screen. “Unknown craft, stop your attack and state your intentions or we will be forced to return fire.”

On screen, the image of the ship was replaced by a Ligellian woman’s face. Davan took one look at her and gasped in recognition. 

The woman on the screen spoke coldly, “I am Mirelle, crown princess of Ligellia. Release my fiancé or you will be destroyed.”

***

Prince Davan stood with Lefty in the transporter room. Nog and Iijima flanked the doorway. As the haze of the transporters faded, revealing two Ligellian women, the younger of the two, Princess Mirelle, squealed and threw herself into Davan’s arms.

“Davan! I knew I could find you! Once I heard that Klingon pirate had sold you to the Federation. . .”

“Not exactly--,” began Nog, unheard by either prince or princess.

“Mirelle,” Davan said, “What were you thinking? You have always been passionate, but I never thought you were foolish. Your shuttle is no match for this ship.”

“Of course not,” said Mirelle. “But this is a Federation vessel. They would not have destroyed us, they would have captured us.” She pulled aside the top layer of her robes to reveal an array of weapons hanging from the garment beneath. “And then they would have had a fight on their hands.”

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that, your highness,” Nog said from the door. The Fortune will be pleased to have you with us on our mission. Lieutenant Iijima will help you and your escort get situated on board.”

Her escort, a blue-clad twin sister to Stepak, down to the clerical robes and the sapphire-bejeweled staff, stepped up and physically separated the canoodling prince and princess. “This is highly inappropriate, Highness. The time for this sort of behavior will come soon enough.” She turned to Lieutenant Iijima. “Can you direct us to private quarters?”

“Of course. Come with me, please.”

“Her Highness will need to rest and consecrate herself after this conflict.”

“Of course she will,” said Mieko.

The priestess bowed, not particularly subserviently, to the princess, “After your Highness.”

Princess Mirelle rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, it has been very wearing. Thank you, Noria.” With one last look back at Davan, she allowed herself to be escorted from the room.

Once the princess and her escort were out of sight, Davan and Stepak excused themselves and strode off in the direction of the cargo bay, leaving Nog alone with his engineer.

“When you transported the princess aboard, did the computer recognize the weapons she was carrying?”

 

She might just as well have been holding sticks.

Stepak did tell us they know a few tricks.

 

“You may want to work on that.”

 

I am quite proud of our ship’s transporter.

I’ll be happy to follow that order.

 

“Good. One more thing. About those repairs; are we giving off any visible sparks or radiation leaks?”

 

A definite no,

All systems are go.

 

“Well, generate some. When we run into the next batch of pirates, I want us to look damaged.”

 

That’s very sly.

I will comply.

 

“When he has some time, I’ll send Ensign Poe to give you a hand.”

***

Mieko palmed open the door of the guest quarters and motioned for her charges to precede her into the room. Noria, her staff held before her as a weapon shouldered her way in and gave the spartan room a quick but thorough security check. Reassured, but clearly not satisfied, she gestured the princess in and turned to the lieutenant.

“This room is wholly inadequate. We will need a draperies, lighting, incense. . .”

Mieko took a breath and interposed, “Davan and Stepak had similar requirements. Their items should still be programmed into the replicator. I will be happy to help with anything that’s not there.”

The priestess nodded guarded acceptance of that reassurance, “I will consult your device. I assume that you have given Stepak a place to conduct his rites?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then we will need one as well.”

“Our space is limited, but I’ll see what I can find for you.”

“Her highness will not be slighted. She demands treatment at least equal to the Prince.”

Behind the priestess, Mirelle rolled her eyes, “Noria. . .”

“This is not negotiable Your Highness,” said Noria in a tone that brooked no contradiction.

Iijima cut in, “I will find you a space. Will there be anything else?”

The princess asked almost shyly, “Where are Davan and Stepak?”

The lieutenant pointed, “Their quarters are next door.”

“So close?” asked the chaperone, with concern. She turned to Mirelle, “You are forbidden to visit his quarters.”

“The prince and Stepak are usually together,” Mieko said, reassuringly she hoped.

Mirelle added, “Davan and I have known each other all our lives. Surely it will do no harm for us to see each other.”

“You will be married in three days. You may as well use that time to learn a little self-restraint. Something that neither of you has learned up to now.”

Mieko cautioned, “There may be a delay in the wedding, depending on how long it takes to recover the Conjoiner.”

Noria replied, “If it is not found in the next three days, it won’t work anyway.”

***

Nog was on the bridge half an hour later to see Iijima storm in, exasperated.

“Trouble with our guests?” he asked.

“No one thing,” she answered, “just little things that are harder than they seem.”

“For example?”

Iijima said, “They are going to need a place they can consecrate for their rituals.”

“Do they think this is the Enterprise?” Nog asked. 

“I don’t think they care.”

“Umm, said Nog, “we are rather limited except for the cargo bay.” He thought for a moment, then that conniving gleam came into his eyes. “Is there any law that says a place can’t be consecrated to both Covalans and Ligellians?”

Iijima smiled, “Actually, there are several holy sites claimed by both sides. I’d say that counts as precedent.”

“Let them both use the cargo bay then. Try to set up a schedule so that her highness’ rituals don’t conflict with the prince’s.”

“Consider it done.”

“And Lieutenant, you might not want to mention this to either party.”

“Of course not, Captain. By the way, I’ve uncovered an interesting challenge to your timeline.”

“Yes?”

“Remember when I said that they rediscovered the Conjoiner at the same time as the Vanished Ones’ Torch returned?”

“I do.”

“That timing wasn’t a coincidence. Apparently, the radiation from the anomaly creates a resonance with the artifact.”

Nog speculated, “That’s where the glow comes from.”

“Most likely. That’s how the Conjoiner was found.”

Nog’s mind belatedly connected all the implications of the new data. “So that means . . .”

Iijima nodded, “If the Conjoiner isn’t used before the Torch goes out . . .”

“It’ll just be three useless chunks of stone.”

“For the next three hundred years.”

Nog digested the new information for a moment, then a broad smile spread across his face. “That’s perfect,” he said.

***

Ensign Poe arrived in Engineering in time to see Kofir conducting a symphony of discord. The engineer’s gently swaying hands were apparently calling up gurgles or clangs from the gravitic stabilizer, the phase transducer, and the micronic phase conductor. Lefty watched the composition continue for a moment until the magic finger pointed at the main power coupling, but nothing happened. 

Kofir grumbled wordlessly and buried both hands in a tangle of wires.

Lefty cleared his throat and asked, “What can I do to help?”

The engineer nodded toward a valve with a wrench clamped tightly to it.

 

You could control the flow of power.

That would save me about an hour.

 

“No problem,” said the ensign, grabbing the wrench. “This is looking really good. Or really bad, I should say. Anyone scanning us is going to think we have a serious radiation leak that we are trying desperately to contain.

The Ovidian smiled proudly,

 

My talent for fraud and deception

You had best remember

Is barely the merest of sparks.

 

For talent to play on perceptions

Mine is but an ember

To the fire of my Uncle Quark’s.

***

Nog and Iijima continued their conversation in the Captain’s ready room.

“Explain to me why having a drastically shortened deadline is a great thing.”

“I’m pretty sure I can find the gang who took the artifact,” the captain explained. “The hardest part of my plan has always been tracking them back to wherever they’ve got it stored. Understand?”

Mieko nodded, “I’m with you so far.”

Nog smiled like a kid at Christmas, “The deadline means that they’ll be bringing it straight to us.”

Mieko frowned, “That doesn’t have to be true. Why wouldn’t they leave it at home? What do they care about our deadline?”

Nog’s smile changed to a satisfied smirk, “The deadline cuts both ways, Lieutenant.” 

“I don’t think that’s true. What makes you think they won’t just wait us out?” Iijima asked. “Once the Torch goes out, they win. No conjoined king and queen.”

Nog asked, “Why do you think they didn’t just blow up the Argo?”

“They did blow up the Argo.”

“No, they didn’t. Captain Beasley blew it up after they stole the artifact.”

“How does that matter?”

“Was stealing the Conjoiner harder than destroying it would have been?”

“Much.”

“So, think forward. Why would they take the extra trouble?” asked the captain.

Iijima’s eyes lit up with understanding. “You think they plan to use it, themselves.”

“I suspect they have a handpicked couple who will help them create a telepathic pirate kingdom.”

“That would put them on the same deadline we’re on.”

“They’ll have to have everything with them to pull off the ceremony,” said Nog. “And we just have to find them, grab the artifact, and race off to the wedding site.”

“In the next two days.”

“Let’s do everything in our power to be a really enticing pirate trap, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Captain.”

***

Two hours later, on the bridge, the trap was sprung.

Ensign Poe said, “I’m picking up four ships on long-range scanners. They are roughly on an intercept course.”

“Will they catch us before we reach the planet’s security net?” Nog asked.

“It’s going to be really close.”

“Good,” said the captain. “Ensign Franklin, reduce speed by five percent.”

“Reduce?” said Wanda.

“We do want them to catch us, Ensign.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“So what do we do once we meet these pirates? Iijima asked. They’re not going to say, ‘Whoops, our mistake. Here’s your gizmotron. Have a nice day.”

Nog said, “I’ll talk to them. I’m sure I can get them to see reason.”

“Do you think you can get them to listen to you, just like that?”

“Of course. I’ll scare them. I am a Ferengi.”

Absolute silence fell on the bridge. All the crew’s faces were frozen masks of wide-eyed innocence. No one was even breathing until a couple of strangled ‘meeps’ escaped from Ensign Franklin’s pressed lips.

Nog glared at the bridge crew for a moment before saying, “This has gone on long enough. Computer, put me on the intercom. All hands. Exclude the passengers.”

“Intercom is open.”

Nog continued, “Attention all crew members, this is your captain speaking. It has become apparent from your recent actions and attitudes that everyone on this ship needs a little history lesson. So sit back and get ready to learn something.

“About three hundred years ago, about halfway between Kronos and Romulus, there was a little mud ball of a planet. It had practically nothing in the way of natural resources. There was only one thing the planet had worth knowing about. Completely unbeknownst to the hunter-gatherer inhabitants of the world, deep beneath the surface there was a mineral called latinum. Lots of it. The world was called Ferengenar.

“Then one day, the place was discovered by the galactic community. Specifically, by the Klingons and the Romulans. History is vague on which ones discovered the planet first, but both were doing deep space explorations in the area and both were very happy to find the latinum. Before long both had established mining colonies and begun fighting each other for control of the planet.

“Space travel was slow and expensive in those days, and this planet was in the middle of nowhere, so both parties had just a few ships apiece. They sent down small crews and enslaved the natives to work the mines. Then the ships fought in orbit until one or the other, or sometimes both, would land and demand a load of latinum to take home.

“Each mining village had a foreman, or Negis, who would deal with the offworlders. And, a few years into the occupation, one Negis became the hero that all Ferengi children write essays about in school. He was a real wheeler-dealer of a salesman. He could promise the same shipment of latinum to both the Klingons and the Romulans, then make each of them settle for half the shipment, pay double, and be happy for the privilege. 

He wheedled everything you can possibly imagine out of the invaders; money, technology, educational materials, you name it. He even finagled to get some Ferengi off planet, where they arranged their own trade with other races and smuggled goods back home. Within his lifetime, the Ferengi had a starship of their own and had started their own latinum trade. His children saw the last Klingons and Romulans leave the planet, never to return.

“You may not consider this a bold or worthy history. But consider, each of you, where were your people three hundred years ago? Mine were playing with rocks and sticks. Today, we are a force to be reckoned with in interstellar trade. You may think we are puny and annoying, but who do we annoy? The Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans, the Cardassians. We may be little fish, but we swim in the big pond. And you’d better believe that all the other little fish know it. They may dream of being like you, but they strive to be like us.

“I’ll cut to the moral of the story. I may be the first Ferengi you have ever had to take orders from, but you can be certain I won’t be the last. Deal with it. And get used to it. That’s all. End transmission.”

 

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed. It was broken only when a beep sounded on Ensign Poe’s console.

“That little fleet has spotted us, Captain. They’ve altered course to intercept.”

“Thank you, Ensign Poe. Gather all the data you can on those ships and transfer it to my ready room.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lieutenant Iijima, I’ll have a conference in five minutes. We’ll need you and Kofir. And, if you could, ask the royal couple to attend.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

A few minutes later, as Nog stood studying the ships projected onto wall of his ready room, the door chime rang.

“Enter.”

The door whooshed open and Lieutenant Iijima led a gaggle of people into the room. Princess Mirelle led the pack, rushed along by her priestess. After a pause, Kofir entered, followed by Davan and Stepak who had a restraining hand on his prince’s arm. The engineer sported an ironic smile, amused at being used as a buffer between the young couple.

Nog addressed the group. “Thank you for joining us. If you’ll be seated, we can get right to business.”

Nog’s chair was clearly at the head of the table. The princess stepped forward and took a seat to his right. Her priestess took a position behind her. Davan moved to sit next to Mirelle, but his priest nudged him to the seat at Nog’s left and stood firmly behind him. Iijima and Kofir took seats next to the royals.

Nog began, “There’s a small fleet of pirates behind us. I intend to let them intercept us because I believe that they have the last piece of the Grand Conjoiner with them. I further believe that they plan to take our pieces and use them to Conjoin a couple of their own.”

Both Mirelle and Davan gasped at the thought. Both of the clerics looked disconcerted.

Nog asked, “Is there anything I am unaware of that would make that scenario less likely?”

Priestess Noria said, “No, it’s feasible.”

Stepak added, “I concur with the priestess. If they have an appropriate couple, it’s rather ingenious.”

Nog spoke into their introspection. “Of course, I don’t intend to let that happen. I plan to steal our artifact back from them. Can I count on your assistance?”

“Of course!” the royal couple answered as one.

Nog smiled, “Good. Our first challenge is to locate it. Kofir, can you find it with the ship’s sensors?”

The engineer answered,

 

Like the ships, it is stony.

We could look for its shape only.

Sadly, through the ships’ armored hulls,

Chance of detection is null.

 

“I suspected as much,” said Nog. “We’ll need to do it by brainpower. That’s why I’ve called you all here. If you’ll look at the screen, these are the ships that are after us. Can anyone tell me if one would be more likely than the others to have the artifact?

They all studied the ships on the screen. Davan shook his head. “They are all medium merchant vessels, divided between weapons and cargo space. I can’t see how any one would be different from the others.”

Everyone in the room shook their heads in sad agreement. Then, suddenly, Mirelle had a thought.

“You say they are planning to have a wedding?”

“That’s the assumption,” said Nog.

Behind the princess, Noria’s eyes lit up in understanding, followed a moment later by Stepak’s. Noria said, “The wedding chamber would have to be consecrated. They would use holy oil.”

Iijima countered, “These are not the most pious people in the universe. Would they bother with all the formalities?”

Stepak assured her, “For a ritual this important, they would not skimp on the details. It’s impossible.”

“He is correct,” said Noria. She turned to Kofir, “It is a very unique compound. Could you detect it?”

 

If you can provide a sample.

A microgram should be quite ample.

 

Mieko considered drily, “There are probably liters of the stuff in our cargo hold.”

Noria and Stepak said simultaneously, “I can provide a sample.”

“Assuming we can locate the artifact,” said Nog, “the hard part will be to recover it. We got the last two by sending in two extraction teams. I plan to use a similar tactic this time.”

Iijima blurted, “The last time was a disaster that nearly got us all killed!”

“I agree,” said the captain, “to make this work, we need better coordination between the teams. But that’s not even our first problem. We need two teams of two people. The Fortune only has two crew members available. You see the problem.”

The prince and the princess looked into each other’s eyes. They joined hands across the table and Mirelle said, “We will be the second team.”

Both of the priests began to protest furiously, but Mirelle just turned calmly to Novia and said, “We have had this conversation. You cannot keep me from fulfilling my duties to my people. Even if those duties should take me into danger.”

Davan just shrugged agreement. Both of the priests reluctantly fell silent.

Nog said, “I accept the spirit of your offer, but not the content.” He looked firmly into Davan’s eyes. “I know that you came out here seeking danger. But if I am going to send you into it, you will be under Ensign Poe’s command. He will be held responsible for your safety, so I encourage you not to risk his career by being reckless.”

“Agreed,” said the prince.

The captain turned to Princess Mirelle, “I may send you in under the command of Lieutenant Iijima with the same conditions. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” said the princess.

“Oh, one last technical issue,” said Nog. “This plan hinges on being able to transport onto one of their ships. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Commander,” said Stepak.

“Good. Work with Lieutenant Kofir.”

***

Everyone left to prepare for their tasks, leaving Iijima and Nog in the ready room. As the door shut behind them, the first officer whirled toward her captain and demanded, “How can you let them go on this mission? It’s insane!”

“We’ve seen the prince in action. And from what we’ve seen, the princess is better. And worse. They can be assets. And they came to fight. If I didn’t send them, they’d find a way to sneak in on their own. This way they’ll have you and Ensign Poe looking after them.”

“This is still a bad idea.”

“You said it yourself. You and Lefty can’t do this by yourselves. There is one alternative.”

“And that is?”

“We turn and run,” said Nog. “We forget about the last piece and we go back to Covalis with what we’ve got. I’m sure Star Fleet Command wouldn’t mind. What do you think?”

Mieko stared down icily at her captain and he waited patiently for her answer. After a moment, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. “I’ll go help the princess prepare,” she said without looking back.

 

Nog stepped into the cargo bay where both priests waited anxiously. “You called me?”

“Thank you for coming,” Stepak said. 

Noria continued, “We have to show you something.” 

The pair stepped aside and gestured toward the artifacts stowed in a corner of the bay. In the brightness of the ship’s lights, he didn’t immediately see what they were so excited about. But after a moment’s study he asked, “Are they glowing again?”

“It began about fifteen minutes ago,” said Noria.

Stepak said, “It rather confirms that we are close to the other piece.”

Nog allowed himself a determined smile. “It’s nice to know that our mission has a chance of success,” he said, “But I’d like to have a serious conversation with you about it, away from the hotheads.”

“Of course, Commander,” said Stepak.

“What are your concerns?” Noria asked.

“I have been considering this mission. If it comes off, it will be a fabulous feather in the cap for me and my crew, and your people will have your Conjoiner and your royal wedding.

“That’s a fair summary,” said Noria.

“On the other hand,” Nog continued, “if it goes badly, we could end up with no Conjoiner and some or all of our people killed.”

“That is also a fair summary,” said Stepak.

“My other option is to forget about the third piece of the artifact. I can return your people in time for their wedding. There will be no Conjoinment, but you’ll have two of the three pieces and enough information to run down the third if you want it for some museum. I am itching to choose option one, but loyalty to my people and to yours tells me option two is a much safer idea. Convince me that the Conjoiner is worth the risk. What does it do and why should I care?”

Noria answered, “Records found with the Conjoiner don’t say what it does, but they indicate that using it led to one hundred years of peace between our peoples.”

“Twenty years of genuine peace,” Stepak clarified, “with another eighty years of gradually increasing uneasiness before the wars started up again.”

“Thousands die in our war every year. We may be able to put that on hold for a century. That is the prize we are chasing, Commander,” said Noria. “That is why I could not forbid her highness from fighting for it.”

Stepak asked, “Is that worth risking your people’s lives?”

“Maybe,” answered Nog.

“I submit for consideration,” said Noria, “that if you wanted to keep our young hotheads out of danger, you should not have told them we were this close to the last piece. If you do not take them with you, I suspect they will find a way to go without you.”

***

Lefty and Mieko were assembling their gear in the equipment locker.

Mieko read off, “Tricorders.”

“Check.”

“Two pattern enhancers per person.”

“Check. Each party will have a spare.”

“Fully charged phasers.”

“Check.”

“Are you ready?” asked Mieko.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Shall we go collect the royals?”

“Lefty,” said Mieko, “I know you’re focused on the mission, but there’s one thing you need to know before we go.”

“Yes?”

She gazed meaningfully into his eyes and said, “My Uncle Quark has done this dozens of times.”

***

The bridge felt lonely with everyone elsewhere. It also felt eerily quiet. The captain had ordered that nonessential systems be turned off to add to their crippled appearance. Wanda’s helm was unaffected, but she had to fly and also keep her eye on the tactical readout, usually Lefty’s job. She had put it on screen for easy reference, and she watched as the five ominous dots crept slowly closer to Fortune.

The door whooshed open and Captain Nog breezed onto the bridge. “Is the fleet in communication’s range yet?” he asked.

“A few minutes ago,” Wanda reported.

“Thank you, Ensign. Let them overtake us. Hopefully Kofir’s fake damage will make them feel confident enough to approach. Feel free to enhance the illusion if you can.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

The captain sank down into his chair, “Engineering, is our ship malfunctioning properly?”

 

I have completely performed that task.

In fact, it’s made just to order.

The ion leak for which you asked,

Will also mask our transporter.

 

“Good. Because once the pirates have us in range, you will be in charge of transporting our people onto the target vessel.”

 

Aye aye, my captain;

We’re ready for action.

 

Nog turned back to Wanda “Any communications from the pirates?”

“Not yet,” Wanda answered. They both turned to the tactical display and watched the six vessels creep closer.

“They want to scare us. Let’s let them think they’ve succeeded. Raise shields to twenty-seven percent.”

“Shields up.”

“Now they’ll talk to us.”

Sure enough, Wanda’s console beeped with an incoming hail.

“On screen,” said Nog.

The image on screen shifted to show the bridge of a Ligellian ship. A large, heavily bearded Covalan lolled confidently in the captain’s chair. Wanda prudently left the tactical display running in a corner of the screen. 

The pirate captain took a moment to note their darkened and depopulated bridge before he said, “You have no chance against us. Lower your shields and give us your cargo.”

Nog merely smirked and said, “Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.”

The pirate was nonplussed, having his threat returned to him so neatly and Nog spoke into the pause, “This doesn’t have to be ugly. You have something I want, and I am willing to pay for it. What would you say to four thousand ducats?”

The pirate’s eyebrows rose, “I was not anticipating that offer. A moment, please.” The screen went dark.

Wanda asked rhetorically, “Any chance they’ll take the money?”

The captain answered, “If they’re planning a wedding and think we’re easy pickings, not a chance.”

On Wanda’s tactical display, the ships surrounding them moved into attack positions. 

Nog chuckled, “I think you have your answer.”

With no warning, one of the pirates fired an energy cannon. The Fortune’s diminished shields took most of the blast, but they flickered for a second and the ship rattled under the attack.

As the shaking stilled, Kofir’s voice came over the intercom,

 

The action is started;

The teams have transported.

 

“Good,” said Nog. “Shields to maximum, Ensign. Evasive action.”

 

The transporter haze cleared and Lefty found himself and Davan alone in a dark closet of a room. He whispered to his companion, “This is the place?”

“Of course.” Davan pointed to the door, “The artifact should be in the next room.”

Mieko’s voice sounded in Lefty’s ear, “We’re all set over here, Ensign. How about you.”

“We’re good,” Lefty reported. “Let me see what’s outside.” He motioned for the prince to step into the back corner of the room. Then, standing against the wall, he waved his hand in front of the scanner. The door whooshed open.

For about half a second, everything looked good, then there was a loud, all-too-familiar crackling sound and the doorway was bathed in weapons fire. So many guns were firing that it wasn’t so much a series of energy beams as it was a hot glow that filled the triangle inside the entryway.

Lefty quickly triggered the pad and the door closed again. “I think we may be trapped.”

***

Wanda said, “They are hailing us again, Captain.”

“On screen.”

The image of the pirate captain appeared on the screen, his grizzled face set in a satisfied smirk. “You sent sneak thieves to steal our prize from us. Did you think we would leave it unguarded?”

Nog shrugged, “I’d hoped.”

“Your people are trapped. Surrender now and I’ll let them live.”

Nog impassively met the stare of the pirate on his viewscreen. “Upon careful consideration,” he said, “I think I will decline your offer.”

“That is a decision you will regret. All ships open fire.”

The viewscreen snapped back to the tactical display. Nog shouted, “Ensign, get us out of here!”

Wanda’s fingers danced over her control panel, but with a concerned look she asked, “Our people are on that fleet. Shouldn’t we stay with them?”

“No,” answered Nog, “let them stay with us.”

The ensign put on a burst of speed and, with a sudden swoop, she bounced the shielded Fortune off the hull of one of the pirate ships and darted free of the surrounding fleet. True to the captain’s predictions, the pirates followed closely, maintaining a constant barrage of cannon fire.

“Status report, Ensign.”

Wanda dodged a cannon blast and reported, “Shields at eighty-seven percent and we’re holding steady just ahead of the pirates’ effective range. Everything’s good until we have to go back.”

 

Stepak and Noria were as far from one another as they could be in the confines of the cargo bay. They had set up sacred circles on opposite sides of the room and had arranged their spaces so that neither would have to look at the other. Nonetheless, they had fallen into complementary rhythms as each offered up a chanting prayer for the safety of prince and princess. 

The rhythms subtly changed as the room thrummed with the race of the engines. And a moment later, both chants stopped when the priests realized the room had gone dark.

They had turned off the ship’s lights, both priests preferring to work in the glow from the Conjoiner. Now, as Fortune’s engines strained, the glow had appreciably dimmed.

Stepak said, “I knew the artifact didn’t respond well to Federation warp drives.”

Noria answered, “Apparently, it is not too fond of their impulse engines either.”

“It will probably return to normal when we reduce speed.”

“Nonetheless, we should inform the captain.”

***

Over the comm, Mieko said, “Maybe you got their attention. We’ll see if we can get there from our side.” She waved her door open and stepped into the empty corridor. The princess trailed her, phaser at the ready.

Ten meters down the hall, the lieutenant reached a closed door. She signaled back to the princess, stepped to the side and waved it open. The princess fired two shots and Mieko whirled into the doorway to see two guards unmoving on the floor. She stepped over them and continued.

Ten meters further she came to a corner. “This should be it,” she thought, “the last turn before the chamber.”

Slowly, she peeked around it, to come face-to-face with a wide-eyed pirate. She fired her phaser and the pirate went down. 

Unfortunately, he had a partner. 

The unseen guard shouted, “More over here!” and Iijima heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Lots of footsteps. She waved to the princess and dove into a nearby room.

Over the comm, Lefty heard a loud crackle of energy weapons. Redundantly, Mieko told him, “They’ve got us pinned down too.”

***

As the priests stepped onto the bridge, Ensign Iijima’s voice came over the comm system, “They’ve got us pinned down too.”

The captain jumped up from his chair, “Mission aborted! Get out of there! This was a sneak attack! You can’t overrun a fortified position with four people.”

Mirelle’s voice protested, “We can do this! My armor should keep me alive through the first burst. If I cover her, Lieutenant Iijima may be able to reach a better position.”

“Absolutely not!” Nog snapped. “This mission is over. Set up your pattern enhancers. We’re coming back for you!”

“I was afraid you would say that,” said Mirelle. Then she added in a whisper that the bridge crew strained to hear, “This phaser is set on stun. I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” There was a familiar buzzing sound, and they all imagined they could hear a thud as Mieko fell to the ground. 

***

After a moment’s pause, the princess spoke again, “Are you ready, Davan?”

“Ready,” answered the prince.

Lefty’s head spun and from the back of the room Davan had a phaser trained on him.

“The prince said, “I’ll cover you, Mirelle. I’m sorry too, Lefty.”

The prince hesitated for a moment looking into his friend’s eyes and in that instant Lefty batted the phaser from his hand. The attack pulled Davan out of his indecision. Disarmed, he leapt at the ensign with a whirlwind of hand-to-hand strikes. It was all Lefty could do to deflect the onslaught. 

Before either could gain an advantage in the cramped quarters, they heard a small explosion in the room outside, followed by screams. The air crackled with a strange energy and the comm system squealed with feedback, so loudly they fell to their knees.

***

Stepak and Noria watched as Nog ordered, “Get out of there! This was a sneak attack! You can’t overrun a fortified position with four people.”

Stepak caught Noria’s eye and with a nearly imperceptible move of his eyes gestured toward the door. Together, they stepped out into the corridor.

Noria spoke first. “You perceive an imminent threat to the royal couple?”

Stepak answered, “I do. Are we agreed”?

“We are agreed.”

They both took their bejeweled staves in both hands. In unison, they swung them toward each other as if each intended to kill the other with one blow. The staves met in the middle with a loud crack. At the point of impact, they birthed a deep violet luminescence. 

After a moment, the light spread down the staves and onto the priests. Stepak was suffused in an orb of bright red energy and Noria in a similar sphere of blinding blue. The circles met and merged into one violet cocoon. Then, with a sudden, silent implosion, both priests vanished.

They exploded into the center of a crowd of pirates. A few unlucky ones, standing at their point of arrival, were blown backwards into their comrades by the energy of the pair’s arrival.

The rest didn’t stand a chance. Without a pause for breath, Noria and Stepak set into their enemies, swinging their staves faster than the eye could see. The weapons glowed even brighter as they struck and they mowed the pirates down like grass. In a moment, the priests were the only ones standing. They had just paused to find anyone else to fight when Davan, Lefty, and Mirelle burst into the room, phasers ready.

***

Only two figures were moving as Lefty charged into the room. They appeared to be people, but they were shining so brightly it hurt his eyes to look at them. The glow diminished as he watched, to reveal the priest and priestess. Surrounding them, he saw a pile of pirates lying on the floor. He couldn’t tell whether they were dead or just unconscious and decided he didn’t want to know. 

Davan stared for a moment at Stepak, “I thought you weren’t allowed to intervene.”

Noria answered him, “Circumstances changed.”

Satisfied that none of the pirates would be bothering anyone anytime soon, Lefty redirected his attention. He turned to the princess and with a baleful glare asked, “Where’s the lieutenant?”

Mirelle pointed toward the door she had emerged from and said first room on the left. Stiffly, Lefty turned away from her and went to fetch his friend.

The princess called to his back, “She’s only stunned.”

Lefty didn’t answer. He followed her directions and returned a moment later carrying Mieko in his arms. 

Behind the pile of pirates, glowing dimly, was the source of all the difficulty, the last piece of the Conjoiner.

As Lefty returned, Davan wondered aloud, “Is it booby trapped?”

Unexpectedly, Noria answered with a definitive, “It is not.”

Lefty decided to trust her judgment. He said to the prince, “Set up the pattern enhancers.” 

Davan and Mirelle, both avoiding Lefty’s eyes unloaded their pattern enhancers and went to work.

***

A beep sounded on Wanda’s console. “The enhancers are active, sir.”

“Let’s get our people back.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” She cut the ship’s acceleration and the dots pursuing them rushed closer. The shields came alive, glowing in a bath of weapons fire.

When they had fallen back to transporter range, the shields flickered for a fraction of a second. Sparks flew from systems all over the bridge and Fortune rocked violently from the assault but she held together.

A moment later, Kofir’s voice came over the intercom,

 

The pirates have been defeated;

Our transport is now completed.

 

Nog let out his breath. “Thank you, Kofir. Ensign Franklin, make like hell for the transfer point. We’ve got a wedding to get to.”

 

Chapter 5 The Wedding Parties

 

Nog breezed into the sick bay, “Doctor, is Lieutenant Iijima alright?”

The doctor answered, “Yes, sir. She was merely stunned and will recover shortly.”

“Good.” He projected his tone to be heard by everyone in the room, “In that case, Ensign get your butt up to the bridge. We’re shorthanded.”

The security officer laughed. “Yes, sir.”

Nog lingered by Iijima’s table. “How long will she be out?”

T’Kral answered, “Several minutes.”

Nog shifted from foot to foot for a moment, considering. He decided. “I can’t be away from the action for that long. When she recovers, send her to the bridge.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

With a nod to his unconscious officer, Nog left the sick bay.

Eighteen minutes later, the door whooshed open and Iijima entered the bridge to a rousing round of applause. The captain led the cheer for a moment, then shouted over the din, “Take your post. Ensign, give the lieutenant a security update.”

“Aye aye, sir.” Lefty read, “Behind us, six ships that are holding pace but not catching up. Ahead of us on the path to the transfer point, we have. . . uh oh.”

The whole room snapped to alertness. Captain Nog asked, “What is it, Ensign?”

“Five ships have just come out of the Spoke transfer point. They’re headed this way.”

“Of course, they would have to pick the worst possible moment to get here,” lamented Nog. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance that’s not who I think it is. Can you get a visual?”

“Yes, sir.”

On the screen appeared a tight cluster of five stone-hulled ships. The one in the lead had a familiar dented panel on its nose. Toward the rear of the pack flew the cannon ship.

“I’m getting tired of these guys,” said Iijima.

“Have they spotted us, Ensign?” asked the captain.

“Definitely.”

“Can we change course to the Ligellian homeworld?”

“Their angle is better. They’d catch us.”

“On our current course, how long to intercept?”

“Five minutes.”

Nog said, “Tactical: what are our chances in a stand-up fight?”

Lefty answered, “Snowball, meet Hell.”

“Chances of punching through and racing to the Spoke?”

“Hell, meet Snowball.”

“How far behind are the other guys?”

“Two minutes.”

“Then we have three minutes, give or take. Ensign Franklin, calculate the moment when we are halfway between them. That’s when we’ll be making our move.”

“And what is our move, exactly?”

“I’ll let you know in a minute. Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Computer, have Stepak and Noria meet me in my ready room.” Nog stood up and strode off the bridge.

***

The priests arrived promptly, and Nog didn’t even wait for the door to close behind them.

Stepak, Noria, I’d like to offer my congratulations to your wards. They are going to be married a little sooner than expected.”

Noria replied, “We wondered if you had something like that in mind.”

Nog said, “Good. Then you’ve been preparing for it. I’ve got the Conjoiner, I’ve got the happy couple, I’ve got a view of the anomaly. What else do I need?”

Noria answered, “A consecrated site to perform the ceremony.”

Stepak added, “Before you ask, we can make do with the cargo bay. We just need to do a final consecration.”

At Nog’s exasperated look, Noria put in, “We’ve been conferring. We can do it in fifteen minutes.”

Nog said, “Then get thee to the church.” As an afterthought he added, “Please, your holinesses.”

Stepak said, “We do have one piece of bad news for you, I’m afraid.”

“Yes?”

Noria said, “The Conjoiner doesn’t seem to like your engines.”

“Meaning?”

Stepak explained, “The faster we go, the less brightly it glows.”

Noria continued, “To be sure the ritual works we believe that the engines will have to be shut down completely.”

“For how long?”

“We don’t know,” said Noria.

Stepak put in, “The wedding itself, we can do on the run. And we’ve worked out the abbreviated version.”

“But no one knows how long the Conjoining will take.”

Nog asked, “Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?”

Stepak simply said, “We don’t know.”

Nog said, “I’ll do everything I can, but just so you know, most of my plans hinge on having a telepathic supercouple to pull our fat out of the fryer.”

Noria said, “We can guarantee nothing. We’ll get to work right away.”

***

Nog returned to the bridge. He studied the viewscreen for a few seconds before turning to Iijima, “You’ve calculated when we will be halfway between the two fleets?”

“That depends on which way you want to turn. But it’s coming up fast.”

“At the correct moment, give us a hard turn to course eight-three-seven mark six.”

Almost immediately, the lieutenant turned to Ensign Franklin and said, “Mark.” 

“Changing course.”

On the tactical display, the Fortune turned and sped off at an angle that split the difference, taking her away from both sets of enemies.

Ensign Poe looked up from his terminal. “Both pirate fleets are pursuing us.”

Nog said, “Please tell me their courses will intersect with each other.”

“Yes, sir. In less than a minute.”

Iijima said, “Hopefully there will be a bit of squabbling there. That will buy us a little time and maybe even out the odds a little.”

Nog answered, “I’m counting on that.”

Lieutenant Iijima said to the helmswoman, “If you ever wanted a chance to push it to the red line, Ensign, now’s the time. Get us the best lead you can.”

“Aye aye.”

The ship sprinted on her way. The crew could feel the vibration through the floor as the engines strained to their limits and their distance from the pirates grew. A little.

Lefty said, “There’s a lot of comm traffic, sir. It’s coded. I can’t decipher it. 

Iijima said, “Hopefully, it’s heavy on threats and profanity.”

Nog said, “Let them build up a head of steam and hatred before they meet.”

“And their courses are intersecting. . . now,” said the Ensign.

On the screen the two fleets merged. Peacefully. They made only small course corrections and soon both fleets were flying side by side in pursuit of the Fortune. There was no squabbling, and neither fleet slowed down appreciably.

“I thought they were enemies,” said Nog.

Iijima replied, “Definitely. Apparently they have decided to take us out first, then fight amongst themselves.”

“We may be getting an explanation,” said Lefty. “They’re hailing us.”

“On screen.”

The screen changed to a split image of the two captains of the opposing fleet. Snubnose was standing, her steely eyes boring into Nog’s. The other captain lolled casually in his chair.

Snubnose spoke first, “You can’t imagine how much it pleases me to tell you that our groups have reached an accommodation. We are coming for you.”

Her partner said, “Just beam the Conjoiner into space. We’ll pick it up and you can be on your way.”

Nog answered thoughtfully, “I don’t think that’s a promise you can make.” He glanced meaningfully at Snubnose.

“No,” she replied. “After what you did to my fleet, you’re going to suffer.”

The bearded captain rolled up from his chair, “Come, now, that’s not productive.”

Snubnose stared at him like a bug and simply said, “Hush, darling.”

A sudden realization swept over Nog. “You’re going to marry each other!”

Snubnose answered, “One does what one must. Now go ahead and enjoy your last few minutes of life.”

Nog decided that her scarred face was at its most evil when she smiled. He gestured at Lefty to cut the comm.

“That was a little chilling,” said Iijima.

Nog tapped his communicator pin, “Doctor, is the wedding underway?”

***

The cargo bay was transformed. Long falls of delicate Covalan and Ligellian fabrics, created en masse in the replicator, hid the utilitarian walls, creating the look of an exotic pavilion. The scarlet on the left and the midnight blue of the right met and bonded in the center in a complex swirling spiral. Matching flowers, speed-grown in the doctor’s lab, filled every available space. The center of the arrangement, a wooden platform just big enough for a couple and two priests, stood in front of the Grand Conjoiner which was fully assembled and burning with a cool, bright light.

The wedding parties entered the pavilion from opposite sides. Davan and Stepak entered from the right, resplendent in scarlet robes of, the doctor noted absently, the same material that made up the decorations. Mirelle and Noria came in from the left, clothed all in blue. Noria’s robes were much like Stepak’s, but Mirelle’s dress had clearly occupied quite a lot of time at the replicator.

The gown was, at its base, the same blue fabric as Noria’s, but trails of gemstones lined the cuffs, hem and seams. It was cut to mold to her body and had strategic slits, or perhaps pleats, from which peeked delicate flower petals. Her hair was also woven with flowers and tied up into a complex braid. The whole arrangement supported a long train that trailed for ten feet behind her.

The parties all got onto the dais without tripping over their formal clothes. Davan and Mirelle clasped hands and gazed into one another’s eyes, clearly oblivious to the goings on. The priests performed some ritual invocations by rote and Stepak droned out the long list of formal injunctions. At the end of the list he caught his prince’s eye and asked, “Do you so swear?”

Davan looked away from Mirelle for long enough to answer, “Yes,” and Stepak handed him a wreath of flowers in an alternating pattern of red and blue. The stupidly grinning groom took the flowers and placed them around his bride’s neck.

Noria addressed her princess with a similar list of requirements, followed by the same formal question, “Do you so swear?”

Beaming, Mirelle answered, “Yes,” and took a wreath to hang around her beloved’s neck.

The priests looked at each other for a moment, then said together in much less formal tones, “Do you promise to love and protect each other and to guide each other’s footsteps for all the days of your lives?”

The couple gripped hands even tighter and answered together, “We do.”

The priests raised their staves and proclaimed, “We pronounce you married and your lives and households joined forever.”

The happy couple fell into one another’s arms in a passionate embrace.

From her place at the doorway, the doctor reported, “I believe the ceremony is complete.”

***

Nog closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the captain’s chair. “I suppose we’re on. Ensign Poe, how much of a lead do we have?”

“About two minutes. They are holding steady but can’t catch up.”

Nog sighed, “That’s about to change.”

Iijima said, “If you wanted, we could go into warp and be gone.”

“That would likely destroy the artifacts.”

“Yes, it would.”

Nog let out a long breath, “If we were going to do that, the time was ten minutes ago. Let’s get this done.”

Iijima stepped up. “Ensign Poe, set a force screen over the cargo bay and open the doors.”

“Aye aye.”

“Ensign Franklin, alter course to starboard until the cargo bay faces the anomaly.”

After a moment, Wanda said, “New course laid in.”

Mieko looked to Nog before the final order. He gave her a firm nod.

“All stop.”

The crew fell silent as Fortune’s engines powered down.

***

In the cargo bay, the couple stepped up to the Grand Conjoiner. Their first newlyweds’ conundrum arose when they realized together that they couldn’t turn to sit down without releasing hands. With a silent signal, they both let go for just long enough to turn in front of their respective seats, then they reached out to clasp them again. Together, they sat down in their places on the artifact.

Instantly, the glow from their capsules increased fivefold and the Conjoiner began to give off a low, almost musical hum. Stepak and Noria began a slow, ponderous chant.

***

The distance from the approaching ships was about half what it had been. Nog asked, “Lefty, how long until they reach effective weapons’ range?”

“About fifty-five seconds.”

“Understood.”

Lefty asked, “Do you think the conjoiner will object to our weapons systems?”

“That’s a very good question, Ensign. I may have an answer shortly.”

“Why do you think it’s not bothered by our shields?”

“I’m not even going to ask.”

On the tactical display, the pirate fleet edged ever closer.

***

The humming and the droning chant continued. T’Kral stood in her spot by the door and waited for any noteworthy change. After a few moments, her communicator beeped and she heard the captain’s voice, “Is anything happening?”

The doctor replied, “Something is definitely happening.”

“Is anything happening right now?”

As if on signal, the Conjoiner chose that moment to give off a burst of energy. Tatters of cloth and liberated flowers flew in tiny but rapid whirlwinds through the room. The couple seemed to be sucked into their chairs by some unseen force and the glow from the artifact grew until it was painful to look upon. Even the doctor, with her extra eyelid had to turn her face away. After a moment, the winds settled, but the Conjoiner continued to hum inside its chrysalis of purple fire.

“I am not sure. But I believe our opportunity to destroy the artifacts has passed.”

 

The pirate fleets reached weapons’ range. One group split off to the left and the other to the right together creating a globe that prevented escape.

“Captain, we’re being hailed.”

“Onscreen.”

The screen again split into images of the two pirate captains. The bearded one asked, “Have you come to your senses? Are you ready to give us the artifact?”

Nog replied, “That’s two completely different questions.”

Looking like she had just bitten into something sour, Snubnose spoke. “My husband-to-be has reminded me that when we rule our two worlds, we will want to maintain decent relations with the Federation. Letting you go unharmed will be a gesture of goodwill we can use to our advantage.”

The Covalan captain cut in, “So just return what you have stolen and we will be on our way.”

Nog lifted his chin and replied, “We haven’t stolen anything. We have recovered artifacts that you stole from us. Killing the captain of the Argo in the process.”

The grizzled captain turned to Snubnose with a look of awe and horror, “You killed one of them?”

Snubnose shrugged. She looked Nog in the eyes, “Taking it by force is my preference, anyway.” She cut the comm.

Lefty reported, “All ships are powering up weapons.”

Iijima asked, “What about the cannon ship?”

“Powering up slowly.”

Nog slapped his communicator, “Dammit, doctor, any changes in the damn ritual?”

“There do not appear to be.”

“Then we wait.”

They didn’t wait long. A few seconds later, Fortune was rocked by a barrage of cannon fire from all directions. The shields held and, although the ship shook violently, no systems failed under the first volley.

Wanda read from her display, “Shields at eighty-one percent. We can’t take this for long.”

Iijima said, “We may be finished before the cannon ship even powers up.”

They shook under another tooth-rattling barrage. Wanda reported “Fifty-seven percent.”

Lefty said, “I have bad news. I’m reading a power spike. Guess where it’s coming from.”

Nog sighed, “That’s all we needed. All hands to battle stations. We’ll have to risk using our phasers.”

Lefty continued, “But this is weird. I’m also picking up an extreme increase in tachyon emissions.”

Nog slumped back into his seat, smiling, “It’s about time.”

Behind the pirate fleets, the Ravenhawk decloaked. In the space of a heartbeat, she fired four disruptor blasts. 

Iijima stared at her captain, “There’s no way you expected this.”

Nog just shrugged.

The Ravenhawk’s first shot went to the cannon ship and each of the others targeted a different vessel. They all flared brightly with the lavender of their defenses and turned to face the Klingon.

“Captain,” said Ensign Poe, “The cannon ship has powered down.”

“Good.”

The pirate ships had drawn back. Their formation was much more defensive than before and was focused on the Ravenhawk.

Kharblek’s smiling face appeared on the viewscreen, “Attention vessels. The Federation captain is someone to whom I owe a favor. Today, I am repaying that favor. The details I leave up to you. I am awaiting your input.”

Iijima said to her captain, “There’s no way these guys are going to back down now.”

Nog agreed, “And there are too many bad guys for Kharblek to take on alone. We’re going to have to –”

He was thrown to the floor by the wave that shook the ship as the Ritual was completed.

***

The doctor watched as the core of violet light that surrounded the Grand Conjoiner exploded out in an expanding globe that passed harmlessly through her, leaving an odd feeling behind her eyes. In their chairs, hands still together, the prince and princess sat looking bewildered.

Mirelle stared into the cargo bay, realizing that with the cocoon of light gone, she could see the room again. She was astonished at the devastation that had befallen the wedding decorations.

But the Fortune’s cargo bay was only one of several dozen scenes she was looking at now. Most of the others were aboard spacecraft that were much more familiar to her Ligellian eyes. With an effort she focused on the view that included Davan, who was looking very perplexed. She turned to him and said, “I seem to be a lot of different people, all at once.”

The prince said, “Me too. And several of me want to attack the ship I’m on.”

“Same here.” The princess turned several of her heads. “All I see are Covalans.”

Davan looked around himselves. “All I see are Ligellians.”

“Let me try something.” Straining a little, Mirelle opened a particular bearded mouth and ordered, “All ships, stand down.”

All her other selves were frozen, awaiting her pleasure. She relaxed a little to let them follow their captain’s order. Beside her cargo bay self, she heard the prince following her lead and standing down the other fleet.

“I am in the minds of your people,” she told Davan in wonder. “I can feel their thoughts and control their actions.”

“I am doing the same thing to the Ligellians,” he replied. “How far will it go?”

From beside the artifact, Stepak replied, “Once that wave reaches the homeworlds, I believe you will each be connected to an entire planet.”

Mirelle realized she had heard the thought before he said the words. Davan felt Noria’s silent agreement.

***

“What’s happening to the ships?”

“They all appear to be powering down, Captain.”

“Doctor, report. What’s going on down there?”

“The royal couple seem to be taking matters in hand.”

“Tell them to break this up so we can get them home.”

“Yes, Captain.”

***

Nog turned to Lefty, “Ensign, hail the Ravenhawk.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Kharblek, it is a pleasure to see you. You were very timely.”

“The pleasure, as always, was completely mine, Little Warrior.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Just to let you know, the pirates are now telepathically bonded to the royal couple. It would be a bad idea to continue hostilities.”

“I was fairly certain that was the case.” 

Nog continued, “If you’re interested in sticking around, I imagine the prince and princess are about to split up and go home. Fortune can only accompany one of them. It would be nice if the other had someone along who wasn’t a hostile soldier under telepathic control. You would have to talk to them about the fee.”

“Perhaps I will, little Ferengi.”

***

There was surprisingly little to arrange. Nog’s ready room had become the de facto flag office for their combined fleet. The first and only planning session included Nog and Iijima, the royal couple, their priests, and their brand-new, hopefully temporary, captains of the guard. It gave Nog chills to see the two pirate captains, faces completely devoid of emotion, sitting at the right hands of the prince and princess.

Davan, speaking through Snubnose, said, “Mirelle will remain aboard the Fortune and her fleet will escort you home if you don’t mind.”

“Fine,” said Nog.

“Stepak and I will transfer aboard the Ravenhawk,” the prince said through his own mouth.

“How soon can your fleet be ready to depart?” asked Iijima.

“Immediately,” said the bearded captain, “Preparations are minimal. This fleet will be much more unified and disciplined than most.” His face had a smug look, which Nog realized was the mirror of Mirelle’s. He shivered.

Iijima said, “We might as well get you to your ship, then. Gather any belongings you have here and meet us at the transporter when you’re ready.”

The meeting adjourned, and the royal couple headed toward their quarters with their combined entourage. Nog and Mieko went to prepare the transporter room.

Stepak and Noria, at the back of the pack paused for a moment, then turned to rejoin the Federation crew. For a moment, they stood, searching for words. Finally, Noria said, “The power will fade, Commander.”

“What?”

Stepak said, “We sense that you are concerned about some of the consequences of today’s events.”

Noria continued, “Now that we understand the power of the Conjoiner, some of the historical readings have become less cryptic.”

“We believe,” added Stepak, “that the power will fade with the passing years.”

“The absolute control they showed today will not last long at all. Over time, the influence they can exert will diminish.”

“And as their awareness extends to billions of people, micromanagement will become more difficult.”

“We hope that as the temptation grows to use the power monstrously, the ability to do so will diminish.”

Nog bowed his head to the two priests, “I hope that they trust the two of you to help them use it wisely.

***

Just a few minutes later, Davan and Company had transported to the Ravenhawk and Nog and Mieko had returned to the bridge.

“Ensign Poe, hail Kharblek for me.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Kharblek, it looks like we’re going our separate ways. It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

The Klingon smiled expansively, “It has been invigorating and profitable. Hopefully the first of many such ventures.”

“I certainly hope so. Be well in your travels, Captain.”

“And you, Little Ferengi.”

The screen went dark. Nog turned to Wanda, “Take us to the transfer point, Ensign.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“I’ll be in my ready room,” said Nog, “Call me if there’s a problem. Oh, by the way. . .” He tossed something to the surprised Iijima who reacted just in time to catch it. As she looked at the small box in her hand, he continued, “You have the bridge, Lieutenant Commander.”

“It hasn’t been a week,” she said.

“I’ve seen enough. Star Fleet will agree.”

She opened the box and smiled at the collar pip inside. “Don’t think this buys you anything,” she said. “Things worked out this time, but I’m not sure how much of that was genius and how much was pure luck.”

“You’re not the only one. Time will tell.”

“I’m not going to stop questioning you when you’re crazy.”

“As long as I can keep answering, I think that will work out. Carry on, Lieutenant Commander Iijima.”

“Aye aye, sir.”


End file.
